Home for Christmas
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: The gang is getting together for christmas, and they're in for a lot of surprises! It's Taiora, Mimato, Tkari, Kouyako.R
1. Home For Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or Amy.

WTL: I finally finished the other story that I was working on and now I can get to this.I got this idea from my friend although she doesn't know it, Thanx Artemis.I'm dedicating this story to you.

Li: Hope you like this story.Though this is going to have more then 2 parts, again.

Biyo: Well she does have to fit in Romance for all of them people though.

Li: True. To true, at least she's in a better mood! 

WTL: Anyway enjoy, the couples are Tkari, Kouyako, Mimato, and Taiora!Also this is a happier fic, at least compared to the other stories.

# 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

Mimi felt her spirits lift as she glanced at the calendar.It was December 10, and everybody was heading over.They had all decided that the digidestined would all meet every Christmas at Mimi's, and this year was the first year of the tradition!Mimi couldn't wait for everyone to get here!Getting into the spirit she flipped on her c.d. player and started to hum along as the house filled with the cheerful music.

_Crossing the ocean with my window view,_

_Thinking of the time I spent with you,_

_ _

Matt stared out over the vast ocean as he sat in the airplane, thinking of this upcoming Christmas.He was heading toward Mimi's house and he couldn't wait to get there!He grinned at the thought of her, as he continued to stare out the window, dreaming of the upcoming holiday.

_When I close my eyes,_

_And I see the family,_

_Making up their wish list,_

_All dressed up for Christmas._

T.K. sat on a different airplane, with his eyes closed.In his mind he could see pictures of him with his family when they were still a family, laughing and giggling over Christmas presents.Slowly his face split into a huge grin as he remembered all the happy memories, and he couldn't wait to reach Mimi's house.

_On my own,_

_For too many years,_

_ _

Joe stepped out of his college dorm, with his bags.As he walked towards the airport, he started to think.He had lived for 20 years now, and yet, he had never found anyone to share his life with.There just wasn't anyone who he cared about, but this year it was going to change!He knew that this year would be different from all the rest.

_ _

_I miss the happiness,_

_I miss the tears._

_ _

Tai was sitting in the train on his way to Mimi's house.In his hand he held a picture of the whole group of digidestined, including the armor digidestined.He smiled as he remembered how they used to laugh, and play around together.Lately they had all been to busy with school to really be as carefree as they used too, but they had decided to spend Christmas together, so Tai knew that they would become even closer.

_ _

_When I close my eyes,_

_And I'm all alone,_

_I think of all the love we shared,_

_When I need a friend or a helping hand, _

_I know that you will all be there._

Izzy sat on the bus, heading toward Mimi's estate, and he was yet again typing on his computer.But this time, instead of working on facts, figures, or death threatening prophecies he was working on a simple Christmas card.He wanted it to be special, so he had decided to make it on his own, because she deserved it!Yolei had always been there, ready to lend a helping hand, or just cheer him up!She was one of his closest friends.

_I've been gone for so many holidays,_

_But you can light the fire 'cuz this year,_

_I'll be home for Christmas Day._

_ _

_I see the children playing in the snow,_

_Precious memories that I used to know._

_ _

Kari giggled as she walked past a group of kids having a snowball fight.It reminded her of along time ago, when she had been a little girl, and she had gone up to the mountains with her family, where she had first met T.K. and his family.At the time she had been too young to remember, but she had found some old pictures of her and her family, and they had looked so happy!Kari started to think about T.K. as she continued on her way to Mimi's house.

_ _

_When I see the love,_

_In a mother's eyes,_

_Always there to teach us,_

_The real meaning of Christmas._

_ _

As Sora walked the snowy trail in the woods, she passed a young girl run to her mom.She was holding a pine cone, and when she showed it to her mother she smiled lovingly and they walked off hand in hand.Sora remembered a long ago Christmas when she had first learned that Christmas wasn't just about presents! She felt warmth spreading through her body as she remembered that long ago memory.

_On my own,_

_For too many years,_

_I miss the happiness,_

_I miss the tears._

_ _

Yolei sighed as she picked up her bags, in the train terminal.She was thinking about how lonely she had been lately.There had been no one to talk to lately, true Cody was always there, but it wasn't the same!The only person she had ever been able to really relate to was Izzy.Mimi and Sora were great, but they didn't like electronics, then a thought came to Yolei and she smiled.She'd finally be able to see Izzy!

_When I close my eyes,_

_And I'm all alone,_

_I think of all the love we shared,_

_When I need a friend or a helping hand, _

_I know that you will all be there._

_ _

Matt was now in a taxi heading towards Mimi's house, and the closer he got to the house the happier he got.He didn't know why, but he felt as if he were heading home!He felt as if he were heading to his true home, the place where he knew the ones he loved would be, including Mimi. 

_ _

_I've been gone for so many holidays,_

_But you can light the fire 'cuz this year,_

_I'll be home for Christmas Day._

Joe quickly stepped out of his friend's car.Adjusting his glasses he picked up his suitcase and started toward Mimi's house.Strangely he felt different, not the way he usually felt at Christmas!Usually he was mildly excited, but this time he felt a strange anxiety or even anticipation.Joe didn't know it, but this Christmas was to be different from all the others. 

_It doesn't matter,_

_I know you think you are,_

_Something happens to ya,_

_When you see that shining star._

T.K. walked out of the airport terminal with his luggage.As he boarded a bus he started to think about the upcoming reunion of the digidestined.He wondered if anybody had changed, not to mention that Mimi's cousin was visiting.The thing that fascinated T.K. was how he would react when he first saw Kari.He had to admit it, her laugh, her courage, wisdom, and just the way that she was always ready to lend a hand, they all made her dearer to him, and he was determined to tell her this Christmas.

_When I close my eyes,_

_And I'm all alone,_

_I think of all the love we shared._

Tai hiked towards Mimi's house, all the while thinking about past Christmases.At first they had grown closer, but then as high school dragged on they drifted, and he was surprised to say that _he_ had actually been the first to drift.Shaking his head at the thought he grinned his famous, lopsided grin and forged ahead.This year he was going to change it all!__

_ _

_When I need a friend or a helping hand, _

_I know that you will all be there._

_ _

Izzy continued the walk towards Mimi's house clutching his laptop and luggage.He couldn't wait to reach his destination!He'd finally be able to see Yolei after exchanging e-mails for a year!They had been really close, but ever since Izzy had left for college they hadn't seen much of each other.He couldn't wait to see her again!Izzy blushed at the thought and continued on his way.

_ _

_I've been gone for so many holidays,_

_But you can light the fire 'cuz this year,_

_I'll be home for Christmas Day._

Kari twirled around in the softly falling snow, her hair flying around, arms outstretched.It had been awhile since she had played out in the snow, laughing and giggling she felt the snow softly brushing her cheeks.Her sweater was a azure blue color, and when she looked at it she blushed slightly.Usually she wore yellow, white, and pink, but this sweater was the only one she hadn't packed, besides it reminded her of T.K.'s brilliant blue eyes. She felt a warm tingle in her heart, as she remembered the happy, joyful boy that she'd known all her life.Soon stopped twirling and continued on, she couldn't wait to see T.K. again. 

_When I close my eyes,_

_And I'm all alone,_

_I think of all the love we shared,_

_When I need a friend or a helping hand, _

_I know that you will all be there._

_ _

Sora pulled her jacket closer around her, as she felt the snow drift gently onto her hair.Keeping the pace she glided down the path.Cupping her hands she caught a snowflake in her hands, and smiled at its pristine beauty.She watched it melt slowly, and then shook her hands.As she continued on her walk she smiled as she realized that she had almost reached Mimi's house, she was almost where she could see Tai again.After he had drifted from the group she hadn't talked to him much, but she would finally be able to again. 

_ _

_I've been gone for so many holidays,_

_But you can light the fire,_

_I'm sending out this wire,_

_I'll be home for Christmas Day._

_ _

Yolei had caught a ride on a sled, so she was sitting huddled on their with her bags all around her.They had almost reached their destination, and Yolei was tingling with excitement.In her hand she held a surprise for everyone, and she smiled at the reaction that everyone would have!Tucking it carefully in her pocket, she fingered a bracelet on her hand.It was the bracelet that Izzy had given her for her sixteenth birthday, and she still hadn't taken it off.Sometimes she wondered if it was obvious that she liked him, oh well good thing he was sometimes oblivious. 

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Matt had reached Mimi's house, and as he reached the door he saw 7 other people coming from different directions, and he grinned.

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

T.K. had just reached Mimi's house when he saw Matt, and all the others heading towards the same destination, Mimi's house.

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Joe grinned as he hurried to meet Matt and T.K. at Mimi's house.In the distance he saw other figures.

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Tai grinned his goofy grin as he reached the group, out of the corner he saw a familiar figure step out of the woods.

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Izzy held the laptop tighter as he made his way through the field toward all the others, and nearby he saw Yolei doing the same thing.

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Kari started to run once she saw her brother and T.K.! They were all here, happy and smiling!

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Sora had caught up another snowflake when she saw all the others, forgetting everything she happily started to sprint toward the others.

_ _

_I'm coming home,_

_ _

Yolei grabbed her luggage and took a diving leap off the sled, unfortunately she started to slide right into Sora, who went crashing right next to her towards the others!The others hurriedly got out of the way as she and Sora finally stopped in a heap in front of the door.Staring down at them everybody started to laugh, as Tai helped Sora up, and Izzy helped Yolei.Finally Matt turned to knock on the door.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_I'm coming home._

_ _

Right before Matt could do anything the door opened to show a beaming Mimi, and she said, "Welcome home you guys!"

_10 min. later…_

Everybody was standing laughing and giggling in the hallway, when Mimi said, "Okay guys! I would like you to meet my distant cousin, her name's Amy." Mimi gestured towards the side, but no one was there!Joe stared a little dumbfoundedly at the empty space then said, "Um, where is she?"

"ROW!" Joe jumped three feet up in the air!A girl was standing there grinning innocently, but he knew better.

"What did you do that for!? I could have had a heart attack!?" (Joe)

"Oh buzz off!" (Amy)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" (Joe)

"READ MY LIPS, BUZZ OFF!" (Amy)

"WELL AFTER YOU SCARE SOMEONE TO DEATH YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE!" (Joe)

"Oh really? I didn't know that-," Amy seductively sidled up to Joe, while Joe started to relax, then, "-YOU WERE A STUPID, UPTIGHT PESSIMIST WHO CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!" 

With that she stormed out of the room, stopping briefly in the doorway, "By the way nice to meet all of you!"

Joe stared off after her, then he huffed and said, "I'm going to go upstairs!" With that he too left. Everyone stared after him, and Mimi said, "I think that went well!"

Kari, Yolei, and Sora nodded and said, "I sense a-"

But they were interrupted by Joe who had reappeared at the head of the stairs, "Um… where's my room?"

With that everyone cracked up, as poor Joe stood at the head of the stairs.

"Come on you guys I'll show you your rooms." (Mimi)

And they headed upstairs, ready to start their Christmas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: That's all for now, R&R.


	2. Decorating the Tree

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon I wouldn't be writing this!Anyway I don't own Amy, or Nsync I forgot to put that in my other fic and I'm really sorry!Don't sue me! I'm poor.

WTL: Well, anyway this fic is going to be interesting, and I'm using the NSYNC c.d. Home for Christmas because, well, I don't have any other Christmas c.d.'s.

Biyo: At least this fic is romance…

Li: Yeah can you imagine _her_ writing a humor fic?

WTL: Hey! I take that as an insult!

Chibi-blaze: I know he didn't mean it!

WTL: I don't care! I take you up on that challenge!

Li: FINE!

WTL: Anyway, enjoy the fic! You already know the romance couplings!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

_Joe was walking through a beautiful paradise, where he was allergic to nothing!By his side he was walking with his pal Gommamon, and everyone was there with there digimon!_Joe sighed and just as he was about to say something he felt a wave of cold wetness wash over his face and he opened his eyes.__

## Downstairs…

Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and Kari were all downstairs helping with breakfast when they heard a scream, and a _thump._Glancing at each other they raced upstairs to Joe's room, there they were greeted by a strange sight.Joe was on the floor with all his blankets tangled up around his legs, and his hair and pillow were slick with water.Standing next to him smiling innocently was Amy.

"What happened?" (Sora)

"Yeah! Joe are you alright?" (Yolei)

"I'm fine! Her royal painness decided to wake me up with a bucket of ice-water." (Joe)

"I DID NOT! YOU JUST WANT TO BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG!" (Amy)

":sigh: Amy…" (Mimi)

"Well okay, maybe I used too much water, but he deserved it!" (Amy)

"What do you mean I deserved it you witch! Get out of my room!" (Joe)

"Fine! Just don't come sobbing when you beg me back!" (Amy)

"HAH! Who would ever beg _you_ for anything?"(Joe)

"WHY YOU…." (Amy)

With that Amy huffed out of the room.All the girls rolled their eyes and left the room following her.Joe sighed and went to change, it wasn't as if he'd be getting any sleep soon, thanks to his rude awakening!

## Downstairs, yet again…

"Amy why do you like teasing Joe so much?" (Mimi)

"Well who else am I supposed to tease? Davis, Cody, and Michael couldn't come, so that just leaves Joe to tease!" (Amy)

"Why can't you just give him a chance?" (Sora)

"Yeah you may like him!" (Kari)

"HAH! In your dreams!" (Amy)

"You know guys I think this is hopeless." (Yolei)

"YUP!" (Everyone)

With that they all started too finish setting the table for breakfast.Finally Mimi dragged out a _huge_, and I mean _huge_ gong, and with the help of the other girls dragged it to the bottom of the stairs.Then Mimi took out a huge stick.

"Ready.." (Amy)

"One…" (Sora)

"Two…" (Kari)

"Three…" (Yolei)

"NOW!" With that Mimi swung the huge stick at the huge gong and a deep, loud, vibrating ring rang through the house.Then they heard 5 simultaneous thumps and…

"OW!" 

"SECOND TIME THIS MORNING!" 

"Good thing my hair is thick enough to cushion my head!" 

"MY HAIR?! IS IT ALRIGHT!?" 

"THANKS GIRLS!" (Guess who said what)

The girls grinned and shouted back, "YOUR WELCOME T.K.! NOW HURRY UP AND COME DOWN TO BREAKFAST!"

They heard a mad rush, and barely got the gong out of the way in time for 5 colorful blurs to rush past them and into the kitchen.Shaking their heads the girls joined them at the breakfast table.

"So Matt, are you going with the guys to get the Christmas tree?" (Mimi)

"Yup!" (Matt)

"And we'll bring back the perfect one!" (Tai)

"Perfecto!" (Yolei)

"We girls will have all the decorations and stuff ready when you come back so we can start trimming the tree right away!" (Sora)

"Prodigious!" (Izzy)

"Not to mention that Yolei has a surprise for us!" (Kari)

"Really?" (T.K.)

"Yup!" (Yolei)

"Just make sure not to let Joe handle the tree." (Amy)

"And why not?" (Joe)

"Well I was just worried that you might ruin it with your _allergic reactions!_" (Amy)

"I'll have you know that I'm not allergic to Christmas trees!" (Joe)

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have known!" (Amy)

"I'll get you back!" (Joe)

"I'd like to see you try!" (Amy)

  
With that they both had a glaring contest, as the others just rolled their eyes.Finally the boys left to get the tree while the girls went upstairs to get ready.

## The boys getting the Christmas tree…

Matt and the others had just chosen the perfect tree and they were heading back towards Mimi's house with the tree on a sled.He couldn't wait to see Mimi's face when she saw it!

"So guys, how's it been?" (Matt)

"Nothing much." (Izzy)

"Same old, same old." (Joe)

"Okay." (Tai)

"Great!" (T.K.)

"Well I was just wondering, Joe what do you think about Amy?" (Matt)

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HER!" (Joe)

"O-okay! I guess that means you don't like her too much." (Tai)

"As if anyone could like her!" (Joe)

T.K. listened to the boys silently bicker, and he made up his mind, silently he walked toward Tai and said, "Tai could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" (Tai)

The two boys walked away from the group, and T.K. took a deep breath."Tai how much do you love your sister?"

"What do you mean T.K.?" (Tai)

"Well, if anyone ever, well, sort of went out with her what would you do?" (T.K.)

"Oh.Well it depends on the guy.Why do you ask?" Tai asked smiling.

"Well, ever since I met your sister, I knew that she was the one for me.She was the light of my life, but I never tried to talk bad about Davis, and pretended I didn't care if he flirted with her because I wanted her to choose for herself, and not let me influence her decision in anyway.A couple weeks ago I found out that Davis had found someone else and well…" T.K. trailed off.

"Don't worry T.K.!I'd be delighted if you were paired with Kari! HAH! Can you imagine her and DAVIS!" (Tai)

T.K. grinned at the thought, and said, "You're right."

"Besides I knew it all along!" (Tai)

T.K. was about to speak when they heard Matt calling, "Hurry up!We're at the house!"

Tai and T.K. quickly ran up to the other guys. The boys quickly lifted the tree trough the door and set it in the living room.They dusted their hands and then looked toward the stairs.Each and everyone of their jaws dropped as the girls came down the stairs carrying stuff.Mimi was wearing a long red velvet skirt topped with a green turtleneck shirt, and in her hair was a red poinsettia.Yolei was wearing a knee length red skirt with a white three quarter shirt, she too had a red poinsettia in her hair.Next, Sora had a bulky forest green knit sweater, with a mid thigh red velvet skirt, and she had fluffy green earmuffs holding back her hair.Kari followed with a deep green mid calf velvet skirt, with a knee slit.On top she wore a red cashmere sweater.In her hair she also wore earmuffs, but they were red.Finally Amy followed with a green dress and a red jacket, with a sprig of holly in her long hair.

"What do you guys think?" (Mimi)

"We thought that we'd get in the spirit of Christmas!" (Amy)

"Do you think we overdid it?" (Sora)

"NO! You guys look great!" (all the guys)

"Thanks now let's start decorating this tree!" (Kari)

"WAIT!" (Yolei)

Everyone froze and Yolei said, "We need music!"

Smiling she turned on the c.d. and the strains of Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays filled the room.Then out of her pocket she drew out a sprig of mistletoe and showed it to her friends.

"MISTLETOE!" (Everyone)

"We'll hang it in the doorway!" (Mimi)

Everyone happily got started decorating the tree as they hummed to the strains of the song.

_Merry Christmas,_

_Happy Holidays._

_ _

Mimi and Matt started working on stringing popcorn on a string, as they sat cosily by each other with a bowl of popcorn between them.Unconsciously they both snuggled closer as they continued on stringing. 

_ _

_We've been waiting,_

_All year for this night,_

_And the snow is glistening,_

_On the trees outside._

_ _

Joe and Amy sat arguing next by the window about how to decorate the room.Amy wanted to make it all cosy and full of light, while Joe wanted to make it more festive.They continued to argue by the window as the snow drifted gently through the air.

_ _

_And all the stockings, _

_Are hung by the fireside,_

_Waiting for Santa to arrive._

_ _

T.K. stood up in front of the fireplace with stockings, and pinning them up.Kari sat nearby handing the stockings to him, and T.K. couldn't help but notice the smile that was on her face, or the way the lights shone on her soft hair.Blushing he quickly hung up the stockings, and he didn't notice Kari looking at him with a different look in his eyes.

_ _

_And all the love will show,_

_Cuz' everybody knows,_

_It's Christmas time._

_ _

Tai and Sora were working on opposite sides of the tree, hanging up ornaments.As Tai worked he noticed how beautiful Sora looked, and realized how much he missed her ready smile!Sora was working as she daydreamed, and noticed how much more mature Tai seemed.Mentally hitting herself she quickly started to work.

_ _

_And all the kids will see,_

_Gifts under the tree,_

_It's the best time of year,_

_For the family._

_ _

Izzy and Yolei sat on the floor working on the Christmas lights, and trying to figure out how to untangle the whole lot!Patiently Izzy sorted through lights, while Yolei soon grew frustrated and threw up her hands, glancing at Izzy she studied his handsome face that was outlined in the light.Sighing she started to work on the lights again but was rewarded by a smile from Izzy.

_ _

_It's a wonderful feeling,_

_With the love in the room,_

_From the floor to the ceiling,_

_It's that time of year,_

_Christmas time is here._

_ _

Mimi and Matt had finished stringing the popcorn and they carefully wound it around the tree.Standing back to see the affect of their work of art, they drew close, and Mimi leaned into Matt as he put his arm around her shoulder.After a couple seconds they noticed what position they were in, and quickly stepped apart blushing.

_ _

_And with a blessing from above, _

_God sends you his love,_

_And everything's okay,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Happy holidays._

_ _

Joe and Amy had called a truce, and were working together.As Joe worked he thought to himself _Hey she isn't that bad! Then he hit himself and quickly went to work.Amy sat on the floor and she smiled slightly to herself __That Joe is actually pretty cute! WAIT A MINUTE! AMY STOP THOSE THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW!Quickly hoping she wasn't blushing, she got up and left the room, to go back upstairs to sort through her thoughts. _

_ _

_Bells are ringing,_

_It's time to scream and shout,_

_And everyone's playing,_

_Cuz' school's out,_

_Celebrating the special times we shared,_

_Happiness cuz' love is in the air._

_ _

T.K. and Kari had finished putting up the stockings and now they started to help Izzy and Yolei with the lights.Silently they worked side by side, and T.K. kept glancing at her silhouette.Sighing he made a mental note to tell her sometime soon.

_ _

_And all the love will show,_

_Cuz' everybody knows,_

_It's Christmas time,_

_And all the kids will see,_

_Gifts under the tree,_

_It's the best time of year,_

_For the family._

_ _

Tai and Sora had finally finished putting up the ornaments, except for nine special ornaments.When Tai turned to look at Sora to see how she liked it, he found that she had her back to him and had become very absorbed in doing something with a box.He reached out his hand longing toward her, but then he snatched it back, and turned to do something else.

_ _

_It's a wonderful feeling,_

_With the love in the room,_

_From the floor to the ceiling,_

_It's that time of year,_

_Christmas time is here._

_ _

Yolei and Izzy had finally finished putting up all the lights, and they surveyed their work.Filled with elation Yolei had given Izzy a hug, but then before he could do anything she had quickly turned around.Izzy looked questioningly at her, but then shrugged and went back to work.

_ _

_And with a blessing from above, _

_God sends you his love,_

_And everything's okay,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Happy holidays._

Mimi opened the special box of ornaments, and the girls each took out two ornaments, except Mimi who took three.Turning each of them gave an ornament to each of the boys.The boys gasped in amazement as they hung up their ornaments.

_No matter what your holiday,_

_It's a time to celebrate,_

_Put your worries aside,_

_And open up your mind,_

_See the world right by your side,_

_It's Christmas time._

_ _

Each of their ornaments had their special digimon with the related crest/s.Mimi hung hers up, noticing that Matt put his near hers, and left the room, after she took a last glimpse of the room, followed by Matt.Yolei and Izzy put up their ornaments and they too left the room, followed closely Joe.Finally Tai put his up and left the room.Tentively Sora put hers up close to Tai's and quickly left the room, leaving Kari and T.K. in the room.

_ _

_It's a wonderful feeling,_

_With the love in the room,_

_From the floor to the ceiling,_

_It's that time of year,_

_Christmas time is here._

_ _

T.K. hung up his ornament, secretly remembering all the happy times he had, had with Patamon.Glancing toward Kari he saw her also reminiscing about her digimon.Watching her T.K. believed that she was an angel, and he slowly left the room.He'd tell her tomorrow.

_ _

_And with a blessing from above, _

_God sends you his love,_

_And everything's okay,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Happy holidays._

_ _

Kari looked around the room one more time, and then she too, slowly left the room.Closing the main lights she headed up the stairs, and remembered how T.K. had looked.She wished that she would someday get the courage to tell him!No one didn't see a brief twinkling of the star on the tree, and she also didn't see the lights flicker, but everyone in the house knew that this was going to be a magical Christmas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: I just couldn't write out the romance part!I really wanted to! Anyway I hope you like this fic and the next part I promise you will be the Takari part!It has to do with mistletoe, and that's the only hint I'm giving!R&R!


	3. Under the Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or NSYNC…

WTL: So! Well this is another part, of my Christmas fic, and if anyone is interested you can find the songs I'm using on the Christmas c.d. from NSYNC.

Biyomon:She's also sorry that she hasn't been able to post anything up sooner, but she has a lot of school.

Chibi-Blaze: Yeah, so can you forgive her? :all three make HUGE puppy dog eyes:

Li: :sigh: Anyway this is the Tkari part so enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating Kari's face.It outlined the soft brown hair, and the soft smile.Her eyes were wide open and they held a dreamy look in the deep brown depths.Slowly Kari sat up and quickly pulled on her light pink robe, quickly clipping back her hair she quietly opened the door and swiftly descended into the living room.Once there, Kari cuddled into the corner of the sofa and stared at the cheerful beauty of the room.

T.K. slowly opened his eyes, something had woken him up, but he didn't know what.Blinking he sat up and the first thing he saw was a picture on his table.Smiling he studied the picture of him and Kari.They were both smiling and laughing happily, T.K. felt his heart fill with the love of her, and he didn't know why, but he just _had to go downstairs.Quickly he did, and on the sofa surrounded by a heavenly pool of moonlight sat the girl he loved, Kari.He drew a sharp breath in and stood awed by her beauty._

Kari felt a presence and turned around.T.K. stood there, smiling she beckoned him to come and sit beside her on the sofa.As she watched him move she studied his open, friendly face, the face of the man that she had fallen in love with long ago.

"Wow, the room looks so beautiful!" (T.K.)

"I know.Look at the beautiful way the star shines on top of the tree." (Kari)

They silently looked around, until T.K. started to say, "Kari?"

"Yes?" (Kari)

T.K. took one look in her clear brown eyes, and took a deep breath. "Kari I have something very important to tell you, and if you don't like what you hear, I'll leave.You see, ever since I met you, I've always known what a sweet girl you were!Deep inside my heart I already loved you, but I didn't realize it until I saw you and Davis, except I never said anything because I didn't want to influence your decision!Your smile has always been the one thing that fed my soul, and your sweet face was imprinted on my heart, and I have never loved anyone but you!If you don't love me back then I'll leave."

There was silence for a couple heartbeats, and T.K. got up and started out of the room.Kari sat staring at him, he loved her!The boy she had fallen for so long ago really loved her!A radiant smile lifted her face as she raced after him, and stopped him in the doorway.

"T.K.! Don't leave!Please, I need you!I need your hope to lift my spirits, and your goodness to help me everyday!T.K. I love you!"

As Kari spoke T.K. whirled around and took her hands in his. "Really Kari?"

"Really."

T.K. was filled with joy as he looked at her, as he looked toward the ceiling he saw mistletoe, and he mischieviously picked her up and gave her a kiss.At first she was surprised, but soon she relaxed and fit into his arms.T.K. felt her relax and proceeded to kiss her with all the love that had been held back in his heart, and was surprised when she kissed back with just as much force.Finally they stopped and Kari whispered, "Oh T.K,!"

"Look!" T.K. pointed at the ceiling as Kari startled to giggle.Then he put his arms around her waist, and as she put her arms around his neck he whispered, "Do you hear that music?"

Kari nodded while looking into his deep blue eyes, and they slowly started to revolve around.They both heard the beautiful music in the background of chimes, harps, and bells.The heavenly music surrounded them as they danced.

"Oh T.K. I've waited so long for this day!" (Kari)

"Me too Kari!I never thought it would come!" (T.K.)

And as they slowly spun around in the room, their heads inched closer until finally their lips locked in a seal of everlasting love. As they kissed the music in the background seemed to burst into a crescendo, until they finally broke apart.

"I love you Kari, always and forever." Whispered T.K. as he led her to the sofa.

"I love you T.K. ever since I met you!" And T.K. enfolded her in his arms as they both sat in the light filled room, looking at the star on top of the tree which seemed to shine extra brightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: I really hope that is good enough for all you crazed Takari fans, I really tried so please don't kill me! I know it's short, but well I didn't want to mess up the moment!R&R 


	4. Maid Marian

Disclaimer: Okay, now if I really did own digimon, I would- ah never mind! I don't own digimon!

WTL: Well! So anyway, um, so, ah forget it!

Chibi-blaze: She's isn't feeling too well, you know short tempered, and Biyomon, and Li couldn't come in, so she had too much to do.

WTL: I'm sorry!Chibi-Blaze, I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Anyway this part is Kouyako with a teeny bit of Takari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

Sora yawned as she walked downstairs.Hugging her robe closer around her, she peered into the living room, and was greeted by a beautiful sight.T.K. was sitting asleep on the sofa, with his arms around Kari.They were both sleeping happily and Sora quickly went upstairs and came back downstairs.Taking the blanket out of her arms she quickly covered the two.She had seen these two grow up, and she felt like their second mother.Faintly smiling she took one last look and headed out of the room, and bumped into Tai.

Glancing at him she felt a twist in her heart, but she ignored it, and quickly sidestepped him and she head into the kitchen.Tai gazed after her, and sighed, peeking into the living room he saw his little sister in the arms of her true love.He had taken care of her as much as he could, and now it was T.K.'s job, and he knew that T.K. would watch over her, even if Tai did leave.Then the silence was broken by a piercing yell.

Tai whirled around, 5 simultaneous thuds came from upstairs, two thumps came from the living room, and a sound of shattering glass came from the kitchen.

"WHY CAN'T I GET AT LEAST ONE GOOD MORNING OF SLEEP HERE?!?" (Joe)

"OH SHUT UP! YOU THINK WE LIKE THIS ANY BETTER?" (Amy)

"Will you two calm down!" (Mimi)  
  


"Jeez some people would think you were flirting!" (Yolei)  
  


"WHAT?!" (Amy and Joe)

"Please, I already have a headache!" (Izzy)

"Kari! Are you okay?" (T.K.)

"I'm fine are you okay?" (Kari)

"Ouch!Jeez that glass is sharp!" (Sora)

"Matt!What happened?!Why did you scream?" (Tai)

Matt just pointed a shaking finger at the two figures in the living room.

"T.K. and Kari?They just fell asleep on the sofa!" (Tai)

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!" (Matt)

"Come on! Like they would ever do that!" (Tai)

Tai had no idea how to calm down Matt and he started to look around frantically.Thankfully Sora rushed onto the scene and stopped an anger crazed Matt from going into the room.

"Matt calm down!" (Sora)

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! LOOK AT WHAT THOSE TWO JUST DID!" (Matt)

"They didn't do anything! When I came downstairs, they were fully clothed, and sleeping peacefully!" (Sora)

"HOW-!" (Matt)

"JUST GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, AND GO APOLOGIZE TO THE OTHERS!" (Sora)  
  


"BUT-!" (Matt)

"I SAID GO UPSTAIRS!" (Sora)

Taking one last glance back, Matt headed back upstairs.Sora watched him leave and walked into the living room, where she seemed to wilt.

"Are you two okay?" (Sora)

"We're okay Sora." (T.K.)

"Sora, you're bleeding." (Tai)

Sora looked up as Tai took her hand and bandaged it for her. (don't ask how he had a bandage he just did!) As she stared into his warm, brown eyes she felt as if she could lose herself in them, but she quickly shook herself, and mumbled a thanks. Then she hurried out of the room.

"I don't get it." (Tai)

"Don't worry Tai you'll figure it out." (Kari)

"She just needs time." (T.K.)

Tai just sighed and went upstairs to think, leaving behind T.K. and Kari.

## About a week later…

Yolei sat hunched up on the floor in front of the sofa.Everyone except her and Izzy had gone Christmas shopping, since it was just one week till Christmas.Glancing at Izzy, Yolei sighed would he never get off that laptop?Outside it was white and glistening, beckoning her to go outside.

"Izzy, won't you ever get off that laptop?" (Yolei)

"What do you mean Yolei?" (Izzy)

Yolei threw her hands up in exasperation and slumped back down to her dark corner, some things never changed.

## Izzy…

Izzy quickly tapped in a few keys into his laptop, and hit the enter key.Then as he waited for a response he looked down at Yolei hunched on the floor, he studied her, noticing the beautiful eyes, and luxurious purple hair that flowed down her back.The hands that were so slender and graceful clasped around her legs, and then he noticed the sad look on her mouth, the sad look that was caused by… him! Izzy nearly upset the laptop at the thought, but it was true! _HE was the whole reason why she was sad, and Izzy wanted to change that._

Hearing an answering beep on his computer, he quickly signed off, and shut down the computer.Silently putting aside his computer he edged over to Yolei and put his hands over her unknowing eyes (under he glasses, not over them).

"Guess who?" (Izzy)

"Izzy?" (Yolei)

"Who else, as I _am the only other person here at the moment?" Lifting his hands away from her eyes she turned around, with a questioning look in her eyes.Smiling inwardly, he pulled Yolei to her feet._

"I was getting a little tired of working all day on the computer, and I just thought that you might want to go outside with me." (Izzy)

"Oh Izzy! I'd love to!" Half-dragging Izzy Yolei rushed to the doorway, but once she stepped out the door she forgot about everything except for the beauty of the scenery.

Izzy mischeviously scooped up some snow and rolled it into a ball.When Yolei turned around to face him, he…

## Yolei…

Yolei heard a wet splat as something cold and wet hit her in the face.Rubbing her face she glared up at Izzy and scooped up some of her own snow, and through a snowball back at him, hitting him in the stomach.After that ensued a fast and furious snowball fight.

Finally once the snow had stopped flying through, Yolei fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, Izzy's hair and shirt was covered with white snow, making him look as if he had rolled through flour.

"You don't look to good either Yolei!" Izzy called out good-naturdlly.

"I look better then you do!" At that Izzy came flying at her and she felt herself get tackled to the ground and tickled.

"STOP!HAHa! STOP!"(Yolei)

"Give me one good reason!" (Izzy)

At that Yolei mustered all her strength and kissed him on the cheek.Izzy was so shocked that he stopped tickling her, and his jaw dropped.

"Is that a good enough reason?" (Yolei)

Smiling she headed into the house after taking one last glance at an awe-stricken Izzy.

## Izzy…

He touched his cheek where Yolei had kissed him.Did that mean that she liked him? At the thought Izzy's heart seemed to warm up.Determinedly he got up and strode into the house.After changing his clothes, he sat thinking his laptop laying shut on the floor.

"Izzy I brought some hot cocoa, I thought that you might want some."Yolei stood framed in the doorway with a tray in her hands, containing two steaming mugs of chocolate.Izzy got up and quickly pulled up a small table to the sofa, so Yolei could put the tray down.

"Thanks Yolei, I was just thinking about something." (Izzy)

"About what?" (Yolei)

"Oh, I don't know.I just don't seem to want to pick up my laptop anymore." (Izzy)

"Oh I have the perfect remedy! You just wait right here!" Yolei sprinted off, as Izzy just sat there nursing his cup in his hands.Then he felt a warm blanket cover him, and felt Yolei snuggle up close to him, and he blushed.

"Whenever I feel a little down I always sit down and read a book, here I'll read aloud to you."Putting down his cup Izzy leaned closer to Yolei, and before she started to read he said, "Yolei, you're the best."

Yolei looked up at him strangely and started to read, with her clear sweet voice.As the story continued Izzy felt himself waft away in the story, but as the story came to an end, he made a decision.

"Yolei?" (Izzy)

"Yes Izzy?" (Yolei)

"You know how the book told about girl who was a childhood friend of the hero?" (Izzy)

"Yeah, Maid Marian." (Yolei)

"Well to me, you are my Marian.Then girl I've known since I was a teenager, and the girl that I've grown to love."There! He had said it! If Yolei refused him, at least he would know that he had tried.

## Yolei…

_ _

"Izzy, do you really mean it?"Izzy just nodded, at that Yolei felt herself get filled with ecstasy.

"And you Izzy are my Robin Hood." She murmured, with her head looking down.At first she thought that he hadn't heard, but she felt him lift up her chin to look in his eyes, and then he gave her a sweet kiss.Yolei felt herself float away, and only felt herself in reality once they broke the kiss.Sighing, this time contentedly she laid her head on his shoulder and felt him stroke her hair.And he whispered in her ear, "And they lived happily ever after."

## The others…

They stepped into the house and all stopped short in front of the living room door.

"I knew she could do it!" (Kari)

"They look so happy!" (Mimi)

Yolei and Izzy sat sleeping peacefully on the couch, with smiles on their faces.Sora and Amy quietly picked up the cocoa cups, while Kari and Mimi picked up the book and moved the table.Flipping the lights shut they headed to the kitchen.

"Man, how come you two guys get to be so lucky." (Matt)

"Who? Me and Izzy, what do you mean?" (T.K.)

"Well for one thing who don't have a hyper freak on your trail!" (Joe)

"I HEARD THAT JOE!" (Amy)

"I think we should go upstairs so that the girls won't hear our boy talk." (Tai)

"Yup definitely." With that they headed upstairs, while the girls were in the kitchen, and Izzy and Yolei sat dreaming peacefully in their sleep, arm in arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: The next part is Mimato, hope you like it.Sorry it took so long, school! Blech! Anyway R&R.


	5. Merry Christmas...?

Disclaimer: doo…dooo….da…daaaa!!! :nudge from Li: OH! Sorry! I don't own digimon or any of the songs.

WTL: OKAY… Here's the deal, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S MIMATO OR MIMOE!!! I KNOW THAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MIMOE BUT I JUST PREFER MIMATO!!!! I KNOW! I KNOW!IT'S MIMOE IN THE MOVIE BUT THAT'S WHERE THE CONCEPT OF _FANFIC_ COMES IN!!!!!!AND FOR GOSH SAKES I DO NOT GIVE A ____ ABOUT IS IT'S MIMOE!!! I'M PERFECTLY FINE WITH ANYTHING AS LONG AS MIMI IS WITH EITHER JOE OR MATT!!!!!!!!!

Li, Biyo, and CB: :blank stare:

WTL: Now that that's out of my system enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

_ _

## In the kitchen, Christmas morning…

All the girls were in the kitchen, talking cheerfully, and laughing. Mimi was wearing a frilly pink apron and standing over the stove, making popcorn balls, while Amy stood nearby stirring a pot of caramel, for caramel apples.Kari sat at the table her hands covered in flour, making some brownies, and Sora sat across from her making chocolate chip cookies.Finally Yolei was walking around the room, mixing bowl in hand, making her secret hot chocolate recipe.As they worked they gossiped all about the guys.

"Sora, could you pass me some chocolate powder? I need it for my mix." (Yolei) 

"Sure Yolie, here you go." (Sora)

"Thanks.By the way Mimi, I've been wondering, who's been on your mind lately?" (Yolei)

"Yeah! Who's the lucky man?" (Kari)

Standing over the bowl of fluffy popcorn, Mimi started to blush, "Wh-What do you mean?" 

"Don't "what do you mean" me girl! I know you're keeping something from us!" (Amy)

"I don't know what you mean! Now Sora could you pass me the butter?" (Mimi)

"Mm-hm! Whatever you say!But personally, I think that you like someone who has blond hair…" (Sora)

"Gorgeous limpid azure blue eyes…" (Amy)

"A cool, masculine, sexy voice…" (Yolei)

"And a smile that would melt any girls heart!" (Kari)

By this time Mimi's face was so red that she matched a cherry.Stuttering, and stumbling over her words the girls knew that they were right.

"F-for y-our info-information I d-don't l-l-like M-M-Matt!" (Mimi)

"Matt? Who said anything about Matt?" (Sora)

"Yeah, we were talking about Angemon!" (Kari)

"Angemon? Who's Angemon?" (Yolei jabs Amy in the side, and gives her a shut-up look)

At the horrified look on Mimi's face, the girls all started to laugh, and soon Mimi was laughing along with them.Finally Kari, and Sora put there cookies into the oven, while Amy and Mimi put there goodies onto a tray, and Yolei had 10 cups filled with the secret mixture.Leaving the kitchen the girls headed upstairs to quickly change, and shower before coming back downstairs to open the presents with all the guys, after all it was only six-o'clock in the morning!

## Upstairs in Matt's room…

Behind his closed eyes, Matt smelled a delicious aroma.It filled his nostrils and taunted him, he couldn't refuse!No man could stand a chance against the delicious smell.Groaning he got up and got dressed in record breaking time.Then he remembered it was Christmas, and a warm feeling filled his heart.He surveyed his one room, one last time, and then headed out onto the landing.In the hallway he was met by all the other guys who were all bright eyed, and happy.

"Man Tai! You got up early, usually we have to drag you through a swimming pool before you'd wake up!" (Matt)

"Yeah, but did you smell that wonderful perfume!" (Tai)

"You smelled it to?I would have to say that that perfume isn't inferior!" (Izzy)

"Yeah, the smell even cleared up my allergies." (Joe)

"What are we standing around here for?Let's go find the source of the perfume!" (T.K.)

With that the boys all rushed down the stairs, and following their noses they ran straight into the kitchen where they were greeted by a heavenly sight.Every single one of their mouths dropped open as they continued to stare.T.K. stared at Kari as she pulled out a batch of perfect, tender chocolate brownies from the oven making the scent overbearing, Izzy just stared at Yolei as she poured some milk into 10 cups of the richest hot-chocolate, and Tai stared at Sora as she deftly put some chocolate cookies on a platter.Meanwhile Joe was trying to conceal his staring as he continued to look at Amy who was surveying her perfect caramel apples, and finally Matt just gazed at Mimi.She stood in his view, beautiful as a flower, carefully wrapping up popcorn balls in some see through plastic stuff.Her hair was tied, back but a few loose tendrils gracefully framed her delicate, vibrant face.Matt traced the gentle lines of her nose, mouth and chin, as he studied the depth of her honey-brown eyes, and wondered at her beauty.Her hair, he noticed had become the palest pink-brown giving her a refined air.

All of a sudden Kari looked up, "AUGH!!!!!" The brownies went flying, and Sora dove to catch the brownies so they weren't ruined, unfortunately as Sora went flying she crashed into Yolei knocking the warm milk all over the floor, that Amy stepped back on knocking the case of flour on the floor, and into Mimi who screeched and sent the bowl containing the extra molasses-mixture flying through the air.

The boys tried to hold in their laughter but it was too much, Sora lay on the floor, the brownies crumpled in her apron, a red welt on her hand from the burning pan, covered in flour and sticky stuff, Yolei stood at the table hopping from foot to foot, covered in the sticky brown goo, Amy clutched the counter her hair powdered with flour, Mimi looking like a snow queen, and Kari had her hands at her mouth eyes wide, covered in a sticky flour mess.

"The brownies are crushed…" (Sora)

"My batch of caramel apples got covered in flour!" (Amy)

"At least I didn't need the rest of the caramel…" (Mimi)

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!MY FEET ARE BURNED FROM THAT MILK!!!!!" (Yolei)

"THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SCARED ME!" (Kari)

At that all the girls turned to stare at whatever Kari was talking to and…

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU JOE KIDO!!! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST WAITED TO GET THE SWEETS??!?!?! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" (Amy)

"Big difference." (Joe)

"IZZY?!?!? I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE ABOVE ALL THAT!" (Yolei)

"I'm sorry Yolei! Please don't cry!" (Izzy)

":sniff: :sniff: Oh girls! I wanted so much to give these baked goodies to help give the homeless a happy Christmas. :sniff: :sniff: Now it's all ruined!" (Mimi runs out of the room sobbing followed by Yolei and Amy.)

The boys all cringed waiting for the reactions of Sora and Kari, but all they did was quietly clean up the mess.T.K. felt horrible as he watched Kari wipe away a few silent tears, while mopping up the floor, and sweeping up the crumpled goodies.Tai's heart twisted as he watched Sora silently cover up her burn, and sweep up the spoiled apples, and wipe the counters.Finally once the room was sweeped and tidied the girls turned to leave.Kari stopped in front of the boys, and gave the boys a long stare, then she heaved a sigh and said, "I can't believe you boys.T.K. you disappoint me, Matt :sigh: you can't imagine how much you have just hurt her.She wanted to do this with her whole heart, and then you boys acted like Davis and ruined everything."With that finished Kari left, the boys behind, not even giving a second glance to T.K., though her heart twisted at the boys crestfallen expression.

Sora watched as Kari left, and making sure Kari was out of sight, then she motioned to the boys to sit around the table.The boys followed her orders, and as the sat around the table they mentally prepared themselves for the lecture to come, but it never did. ":sigh: I really shouldn't help you at all for everything you guys just did, but I will anyway, I don't want to have Christmas ruined.Izzy, and Joe you two really don't have to worry about much, those two will forget about it in no time, but T.K., Matt, you guys really got stuck in a rut.To make up for what you did it has to be something big.And I mean big, but it also has to help out the charity, so that it'll help out what Mimi had originally planned. Got it?" Then as Sora turned to leave, she glanced back and said, "Matt go for it with Mimi, you don't have to worry about anything." She discreetly slipped a flier on the table and left.

Matt stared at the table, and groaned.

"What are we gonna do?" (T.K.)

"I dunno, but remember it has to be something dramatic!" (Joe)

"And has to help the charity." (Izzy)

"Man, what a mess Christmas turned out to be." (Tai)

"I'VE GOT IT!" Everyone jumped and stared at Matt. He was staring at a paper in his hand, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"What?" (Joe)

"This!" (Matt)

"This WHAT?!" (T.K.)

"PERFECT!" (Matt)

"Perfect WHAT?!" (Izzy)

"I'm THE MAN!" (Matt)

"FOR GAWD'S SAKE JUST TELL US ALREADY!!!" (Tai)

"WE'LL HOLD A MASQUERADE BALL ON NEW YEARS DAY, AND EACH PERSON HAS TO DONATE MONEY TO CHARITY TO GET IN~!" (Matt)

"PRODIGOUS!" (Izzy)

"BRILLIANT!" (Joe)

"One problem who's gonna be the entertainment?" (T.K.)

"Oh, I have just the band…" (Matt)

"Who's gonna come see a nobody band?" (Tai)

"Not just an ordinary band, it involves us and N SYNC." (Matt)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: OKAY! I SWEAR I WILL GET TO THE MIMATO!I am so evil, hehe…

Li: why?

WTL: It's a surprise…

Biyo: I love surprises! Now R&R.


	6. You are invited

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the singers…

MESSAGE TO ALL THE NSYNC HATERS AND LUVERS:!!! Trust me the story is NOT going to be expected, hehehehe…

Li: Anyway, here is the next part and well …

Biyo: We'll actually try to get Mimato in…

Cblaze: and thanks for the patience…

WTL: On with the story!It starts off sad, but gets happier later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home for Christmas

## Mimi, currently in the her room…

Mimi sat on her bed, weeping bitter tears.She had gotten cleaned up, and was now lying on her bed curled into a tight ball.She had flipped open the radio in her room, and although she didn't really like Britney Spears (sorree all you Brit lovers, I like her music too…), she could relate to the song that was playing right now.

With tears dripping down her cheeks her trembling voice started to sing along, as she reflected back on past conversation with the girls.

_My friends say you're into me,_

_And that you need me desperately,_

_They say you say we're so complete,_

"Really though, Mimi, Matt really does like you." (Amy)

"Go for it with him, Mimi!" (Kari)

"He's your soul mate!" (Sora)

"Matt is infatuated with you!" (Yolei) *those were all for you Artemis (Simi)*

_But I need to hear it straight from you,_

_If you want me to believe it's true,_

_I've been waiting for so long it hurts._

_I wanna hear you say those words,_

_ _

"I don't know girls.I'd rather him tell me himself, so I can be sure…" (Mimi)

_ _

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know,_

_Don't hold back, just let it go,_

_I need to hear you say,_

_You need me all the way,_

_Of if you love me so,_

_Don't let me be the last to know…_

_ _

"I just hope I'm not the last person to find out, because I don't want to get my hopes up…" (Mimi)

_ _

_Your body language says so much,_

_I feel it in the way you touch,_

_Till you say the words,_

_It's not enough,_

_Come on and tell me you're in love._

_ _

"Whatever, have you noticed the way he always manages to sit, or stand somewhere near you?" (Amy)

"Or the way he always seems to be there to talk and comfort you?" (Kari)

"Or the way he always blushes when you ask him something, or when you hug him?"(Sora)

"Or the way whenever someone mentions you name he gets a dreamy look on his face?" (Yolei)

_ _

_Please…_

_ _

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know,_

_Don't hold back, just let it go,_

_I need to hear you say,_

_You need me all the way,_

_Of if you love me so,_

_Don't let me be the last to know…_

_ _

"Oh I wish he would just tell me…, I hate having to get clues from you on my love life." (Mimi)

_ _

_Come on baby,_

_Come on darlin',_

_Come on let me be the one._

_Come on now…_

_ _

_I need to hear you say,_

_You need me all the way,_

_And I don't want to another day,_

_I wanna feel the way you feel,_

_Come on…_

_ _

"I guess I just want him to tell me what he really feels, and not have to listen to rumors."

_ _

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know,_

_Don't hold back, just let it go,_

_I need to hear you say,_

_You need me all the way,_

_So baby if you love me,_

_ _

"To tell you the truth girls, I've been waiting so long that I don't know how much longer I can wait…" (Mimi)

_ _

_Don't let me be the last to know…_

## The girls standing in Mimi's doorway…

Sora, and all the other girls sighed as they watched Mimi sobbed pathetically into her pillow.Sora couldn't stand seeing her bosom friend going through this, and she didn't want her to experience what she had gone through.Kari's heart twisted as she saw the girl she had known, almost as long as she had known Sora, and she had never seen her so vulnerable.Yolei couldn't believe, for once Mimi seemed to be the young one, while she seemed to be the older one, well maybe.Amy felt tears welling up in her own eyes, as she watched her favorite cousin sob her heart out, and for once she wasn't all that sure about what she should do, IT WAS ALL JOE'S FAULT!

Sora quietly padded to Mimi and gently smoothed her long hair out of her face, "Oh Mimi, cry all you want."

Kari followed and took a hold of Mimi's hand, and whispered softly, "Tell us whatever you want."

As Amy and Yolei walked up to Mimi she sobbed, "How could he do that to me? I thought that he liked me… I loved him so much!"

"Oh Mimi he didn't mean it, he didn't even cause it."As Yolei finished talking to Mimi her sobs quieted.

"To tell you the truth it was my fault, and I'm sure that all the guys are sorry for what they did." (Kari)

As Mimi's sobs dwindled to quickened breaths Amy made everybody laugh by saying, "Besides, if it'll make you feel any better I've yelled at Joe for you already!" 

As the room filled with giggling, Yolei said, "Mimi I've called the children's home, and they said it's all right that we don't donate any food, but they said that they could really use some entertainment tonight, the kids are really looking at a dismal Christmas night."

As Yolei finished Mimi brushed her hand across her eyes then looked up and smiled, "Well what are we waiting for?"

All the girls gave each other a high five, "YES!"

"Now, Yolei you call them and tell the people that they got some performers, Amy, you and Kari head downstairs into the den to rig up the stereo systems so that we can practice, while Sora you stay here and help me pick c.d.s!" (Mimi)

"Yes ma'am!" (all the girls)

_10 minutes later…_

"Ready girls?!" Mimi yelled in the den at the other girls all in position.

"Ready!" 

"OKAY! Maybe it's not a CHRISTMAS song! It's a FUN SONG!" (Mimi)

"WHOOHOOO!" 

"HIT IT!" Music filled the air as the girls hit their positions, and danced like they had never danced before.

_In the kitchen, the dudes…_

The guys looked up from their "intense planning" and smiled at each other as they heard the girls singing and laughing in the other room, then they surveyed the big piles of invitations sitting on the table, and said, "This is gonna be great!"

_Later that night, after the concert…_

__Everyone had gone to sleep, except for Mimi who had stayed downstairs.Sora stood in the hall about to go into her room, when she felt someone's hand on her arm halting her.Tensing at the hand she knew so well, she turned around.She reached up her free hand and brushed a strand of long reddish brown strand out of her face, as her amber eyes looked up into the face that she had learned to dread.She felt her heart quicken as he spoke, "Sora, are you avoiding me?" 

Slightly shocked at the question she felt her breath quicken but then she steadied herself, and spoke in a calm, tranquil voice, "Why, do you want to know?"

"It just seems that ever since I started to hang around my soccer friends, you seemed to drift, until when I turned around you weren't there anymore.I missed you Sora, you had always been there for me, you were there when I first saw that digimon when I was a little boy, but then it seemed like you had grown to mature for me."As he gave her a wry smile, and his eyes filled with hope, Sora felt the tears well up in her eyes, and her heart bled as she said, "I don't know what you mean!"He let out a breath of air, and turned to leave, but then stopped and said, "I won't push you Sora, I know you'll tell me when you're ready."His tall figure vanished as Sora whispered, "Oh Tai… I wish I could tell you."

_In the den, Mimi…_

__There show had been successful, and Mimi could still see the delighted faces of the young children. Staring into the fire her vision was obscured by a glittering gold invitation.Curious Mimi took it and opened it,

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

You are invited to the New Year's Charity Ball.

Every penny made will go towards the children's home, it will be a masquerade, and there will be a mystery band there to perform.

Admission: 5.00

Time: 7:00 p.m. to 4:00 a.m.

Date: January 1, 2005

Place: Crystal Star Auditorium

Presented to you by: 

Yamato "Matt" Ishida 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya 

Joe Kido 

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi 

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mimi clapped her hands in rapture and looked up into Matt's blue eyes.How could she have ever said that they were cook blue? They were really a warm caring blue, that you could drown in.He smiled at her, and said, "What do you think? We did it to make up to you girls for our mistake."

"Oh Matt, thank you so much!" As Mimi looked up to him with her clear brown eyes, he couldn't resist as he reached out his hand and switched on some music, then reached out to her and said, "Would the elegant damsel, deign me with this dance?"

Getting into the mood, Mimi giggled and spread out her skirts.Flirtlingly batting her lashes and pretending to hide her face behind a fan she held out a slender white hand and said coyly, "But of course, handsome knight! I'd be delighted." Getting up, she put down her fan, curtsied to him, while he bowed and they were off.

_Snowy night, where it's warm here by the fire,_

_Here with you I have all that I desire,_

_It's been a long year but somehow we got by,_

_Now it's Christmas eve and love is by our side._

They stared into each other's eyes as they waltzed around the room, the fire throwing shadows against the wall.Gliding smoothly around the room Matt and Mimi forgot everything as they memorized the moment.Mimi couldn't believe that this was really happening to her, it felt as if her dream had come true.

_ _

_I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree, _

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me,_

_Nothing else will do all I want is you,_

_This Christmas._

_ _

_Children sing Christmas carols at our door,_

_Spreading joy is what Christmas time is for,_

_Though we don't have much,_

_You've got me and I've got you,_

_And with a little faith miracles come true._

_ _

Matt delighted in the feeling that he had this delightfully delicate creature in his arms.Silently roving over her lovely face with his azure blue eyes, he traced her graceful jaw, refined nose, prim little mouth, and her large hazel-brown eyes.Her hair fell in graceful sweeps around her face in a sweet light pinkish-brown color.She was his fairy-goddess.__

_ _

_I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree, _

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me,_

_Nothing else will do all I want is you,_

_This Christmas._

Mimi felt his warm hands around her, and sighed in bliss.Feeling his gaze on her, she raised her own to meet his limpid blue gaze.She admired his strong jaw, full lips, and melted in his gaze that reminded her of the deepest ocean depths, that at the time were conveying a message that she knew had only been ever shown to her.Her! Out of all the girls in his fan club!They were telling her that he loved her, with all his heart and soul.

_ _

_I don't want the love of any other girl,_

_I want only one thing in this whole wide world,_

_Nothing else will do all I want is you,_

_This Christmas._

_ _

_Cheek to cheek,_

_The lights are low,_

_A kiss beneath the mistletoe,_

_Your face lit by the fire's glow,_

_That's all I want tonight._

_ _

As he twirled her around, away from his arms he felt humbled, and then twirled her back into his arms, amazed at the feeling.No girl had ever made him feel that way, ever!He felt that any second his knees would melt from under him, yet he knew that _she_ would always be there.She loved him, and what humbled him the most was that he cared for her in a way that surpassed anything else.

_ _

_I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree, _

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me,_

_Nothing else will do all I want is you,_

_This Christmas._

_ _

_Nothing else will do, _

_All I want is you,_

_This Christmas._

Slowly moving to a stop, they continued to gaze at each other, awed at what had just happened.Then in a single fluid motion their lips met, in a kiss of true love, the first kiss of their relationship.Overjoyed they both sank to the floor in front of the fire, and sat cuddled in front of the fire, enjoying the feeling of each other, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: IF ANYONE THOUGHT THE END WAS PERVERTED IT WAS JUST YOU!!! Okay, now that that was done… I finished the MIMATO!! HAHA! Anyway the next part will be Taiora… yes all you loyal Taiora fans (including me) I'm actually getting to the Taiora part… R&R!


	7. Gennai's Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…

WTL: Well, here it is… the part you've all been waiting for… the incredible, stupendous, excellent…

Li: This could go on for days.

Biyo: Did she use a thesaurus?

Chibi: …?

WTL: fabulous, marve- WAIT ONE LITTLE MINUTE!!!!!

B, L, & C: :Freeze:

WTL: This is the wrong script! -_-'' Sorry about that…

L, B, and C: :unfreeze:

WTL: Anyway here's the Taiora part, and I have a little poll at the end of the chapter, it's for my fic… anyway enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

## The living room, two days after Christmas…

"Are you guys sure that you don't want help?" (Mimi)

"Yeah, we'd be glad to help you guys out!" (Yolei)

"No it's alright.Besides we want it to be a surprise!" (Matt)

":sigh: okay if that's what you really want." (Kari)

"Don't be so sad! Hey we'll let you guys peek about once in awhile!" (T.K.)

"Really?" (Sora)

"Yup!" (Tai)

"By the way… Where's Joe?We need to get started on the ballroom right away!" (Izzy)

"I don't-" (Mimi)

Then they all heard a loud crash coming from the stairs, followed by a loud meow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POOR KITTEN!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL IT?!?!? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM I JUST GOT HER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!JEEZ!!" (guess… no really guess)

0

"0WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE WAS SLEEPING ON THE SECOND STEP OF THE STAIRS! I THINK I JUST HURT SOMETHING AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID CAT!!!" (Joe)

"HAH! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU BROKE SOMETHING!!!BESIDES MY CAT IS SMALLER THEN YOU!" (Amy)

Matt held up five fingers and silently counted down, when he hit zero Joe and Amy stormed in.

"I HATE YOU JOE KIDO!! AND SO DOES MY CAT!!!" (Amy)

"WELL I DON'T CARE! HA! I FEEL SORRY FOR ANY BOY THAT EVER WENT OUT WITH YOU!!" (Joe)

"YOU WISH!!! YOU JUST KEEP ON DREAMING!" (Amy)

"AS A MATTER FACT I **_WILL_** KEEP ON DREAMING!!! OF **_YOU_** LEAVING! :drags Izzy out the door to the car:Come on guys! We don't need her!" (Joe)

"GOOD RIDDANCE! :she storms back upstairs with her kitten:" (Amy)

The room fills with silence.

"Well that was interesting." (Mimi)

"We'd better be heading off, busy day ahead of us." (Matt)

Matt headed out the door, but not before giving Mimi a quick kiss (that was for you Simi ;P), followed by T.K. who hugged Kari warmly (that was for you Kale ;) ).Tai was about to follow, but then he pulled Sora off to the side and slipped a note into her hand.After flashing her a quick smile, he quickly followed the other guys, leaving Sora behind with her eyebrow raised.The girls all gave each other a wink, and slyly sauntered up to Sora.

Sora opened up the note and read in Tai's familiar rushed scrawl,

**_Sora,_**

**_Meet me at the ice skating pond, you know in the woods.3 o'clock, I'll be waiting, got a surprise for you! See you there, by the way bring your ice-skates._**

### _Love, Tai_

As Sora finished reading she tucked the note into her pocket, and was just about to leave the room, when someone grabbed her and dragged her onto the couch.She let out a yelp before she realized that she was surrounded by her girl friends. 

"So, what did Tai write that you, that's so secretive?" (Mimi)

"He just asked me to go ice-skating with him at three today.Said something about a surprise." (Sora)

"Is it just me, or are you blushing Sora?" (Yolei)

"Do you like Tai, Sora?" (Kari)

"NO!! I mean well, maybe, or er- I-I-" 

The girls watched expectantly until Sora scared them by screaming, "I WOULD, BUT I JUST'T CAN'T TRUST HIM ANYMORE!!"

The girls glanced worried at each other, "What do you mean_ you can't trust him_?"

"You do like him, right?" (Yolei)

Sora sighed and mumbled miserably, "Yes."

"But why can't you realize it?" (Kari)

"I'll explain later." (Sora)

"Well okay then! Now let's go upstairs and give you a complete and total makeover!" (Mimi)

"Huh?" (Sora)

"Well you want to impress Tai don't you? AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE FASHION QUEEN!!! HAHAHA!!!" (Mimi whips out a brush, and lipstick tube, while dragging Yolei, Kari, and Sora upstairs.)

"We're doomed…" (Sora)

"Uh-huh…" (Kari and Yolei)

"WAIT!!!" (Mimi)

Everybody froze, and stared at Mimi, "WE FORGOT AMY!!!! SHE'S _ALMOST_ AS GOOD AS ME WHEN IT COMES TO MAKEOVERS!" 

With that she dragged them upstairs and after dumping them in her vast, pink room, she went and got Amy, who came running as if the building was on fire.

_30 minutes later…_

"You know Sora, you've got some great hair, if only you did something with it!" (Mimi)

"AUGH!!! I love your COMPLEXION KARI!MAN! Models would KILL for your skin!" (Amy)

"Yolei, don't even talk to me! I envy your eyes! If only you would wear some eye makeup and contacts!" (Mimi)

"So! Anyway Sora why were you so worried about going ice-skating with Tai?" (Yolei)

"I see you're being your usual blunt self." (Sora)

"Wait a minute Sora, that's a good question." (Kari)

"Yeah, we all know that a while ago you started to act differently around Tai, although we all know that you were and still are desperately in love with him!" (Mimi)

"MIMI!" (Sora)

  
"Well you are! And you didn't answer Yolei's question!" (Mimi)

Sora just sighed shaking her head, causing Mimi to scold her for mussing her hair. "DRAT IT SORA! I DIDN"T ASK YOU TO SHAKE YOUR HEAD! I TOLD YOU TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Sora meekly nodded her head, and started to talk, "Girls I can't tell you now, but I promise that when I leave to meet Tai there'll be a note telling you exactly what happened. Okay?" 

"Okay." (Yolei)

"Now about that date!What time is it?" (Mimi)

"Oh don't worry it's only 1:30." (Kari)

"ONLY!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _ONLY_!!! I've got to get cracking! Come on Sora time to choose your outfit!" With that Mimi dragged Sora out the door and into Sora's bedroom.The girls had all settled in when a piercing shriek erupted.Sprinting into Sora's bedroom the girls greeted a pale Mimi. "WHAT HAPPENED?! MIMI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

"I'm fine, but Sora's WARDROBE isn't!"

_ _

_2:45 at the ice pond…_

The girls all stood with Sora surveying the ice.Mimi had lugged a stereo from her house and had connected it to some electricity so that Tai and Sora could skate with some music.They all crowded around Sora who gave each of them a hug, and a whispered thank you.Pressing an envelope into Kari's hand, she told her not to open it until they reached Mimi's house.Then turning away she stepped onto the ice as the other girls raced off.Finally once the girls were out of sight she slipped a tape into the stereo and started to skate around, waiting for Tai.

_3:00 Tai…_

Tai crunched through the snow until he reached the ice pond.Peering through the trees he saw Sora skating to some music, the girls had done their job well.Then everything left his mind as he started to study Sora.She looked different!Her hair was all in curls with a layer of tiny braids over all the curls, and they were held back with earmuffs.She wore a long turtleneck yellow shirt with a bulky white sweater, and evening blue gloves.She wore a pale, ice-blue skirt and tights that started white at the bottom and became blue at the top. Watching her stream lined form travel over the ice, he almost didn't see the group of dark figures approaching him from behind.

_3:15, the girls…_

"Hurry up and open that note!" (Mimi)

"I'm just dying of curiosity!" (Yolei)

"Alright already!" (Kari)

The girls were now sitting around on the couch, except Amy who had gone upstairs.Kari skimmed the note and gave a gasp.The other girls noticing Kari's white face, huddled around and started to read.

Dear Kari, Mimi, and Yolei,

It all started a while ago, when me and Tai were in tenth grade.Remember how after we saved the digiworld for the second time, Tai started to lose touch with us.Well I thought that even if he started hanging out with those soccer guys he would still be my friend but I was wrong.His friends started to harass me, so I told Tai.When Tai didn't believe me and started yelling at me I started to avoid him.Then his soccer friends came and beat me up, but Tai didn't notice, not even when I limped into P.E. with as sprained ankle and two black eyes.I went up to him again and told him what happened and, well, he yelled at me again, this time saying that I was just jealous of his new soccer friends and that he knew that I was just faking it.After that I ran away crying, or rather limped away.Later his friends came up to me again, this time they beat me up so bad that I was sent to the hospital, they warned me that if I ever told anyone they would beat Tai up, so I left him.I never spoke again to him, and what kills me the most is that he never even apologized and he didn't even call up when I was at the hospital.Well girls, that's the story.I'm just happy that I'll never see his soccer friends ever again, maybe I can be with Tai now.

Love, 

Sora Takenouchi

Mimi and Yolei dropped the letter with a shriek.They stared at Kari who just stared back, after two minutes they all scrambled up and jammed out the door.

"Oh my god! We have to stop Tai before he ruins Sora's life!" (Mimi)

"Oh WHY oh WHY did we have to come up with this brilliant idea!" (Kari)

"Hurry up it's already 3:30! We might already be too late!" (Yolei)

"_AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" (all the girls)

"What?! IS SOMETHING WRONG?!?!?" (Amy)

"GET YOUR SNOWMOBILE!!!! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE ICE RINK RIGHT NOW!" (Everybody)

"We'll brief you on our problem on the waaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!" :vroom!:

## The ice-rink…

__Sora felt the wind whipping through her hair, as she skated around the rink.All of a sudden, she felt a bump as she fell and slid over the ice._Good thing Tai isn't here to see that stupid fall._Sora snapped out of her thoughts as she came to a stop… at the ice-skates of… TAI!!!! 

"Heh! Hi Tai! Did you see that?" (Sora)

"Don't worry about Sora! You should have seen all the times I fell down, especially when it was my first time!" As Tai continued to talk, he reached down to help Sora up off the ice. Grasping his hand, Sora got up and dusted off herself. Then Sora looked up and gasped, and nearly fell down again. _Oh no! I thought I'd never have to go through this again!_

Noticing Sora's gasp Tai grinned childishly, "SURPRISE! I remember how well you guys got along together, so I invited my old soccer buddies along for the day, since they were in the neighborhood!"

Sora gave a weak, "Oh Tai, it's great…"

"Well I have to go get something I left a while back, so you guys wait for me, okay?" (Tai)

Then he was off, leaving Sora with 5 guys from her nightmares. _Oh my god! Oh my god! TAI COME BACK!_

The five boys watched as Tai disappeared into the forest, then they came and surrounded Sora.

"Remember me Sora?"

"Who could forget you, Paul?" Sora spat out. "You're still the same jerk, that you were!" 

"Well, Sora, you aren't.You've grown up." Sora felt herself shrink back when she realized what he was going to do.

"TAI!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Sora shrieked.

## The five girls…

_ _

"TAI!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh lord! That was Sora!" (Mimi)

"Speed this stupid machine up!" (Yolei)

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" (Amy)

"I just hope we get their in time!" (Kari)

## The other 4 guys…

"Well we've finished for today!" (Matt)

"Yup! I can't wait to see the look on the girls' faces when they see this!" (T.K.)

"Personally I just want to go home." (Izzy)

"Oh joy, another night will a crazed girl yelling at me." (Joe)

"TAI!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" 

## Tai…

_ _

"TAI!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai whirled around at Sora's scream, and dashed back to the ice rink.He felt his heart pounding wildly, as he ran.As he reached the ice rink, he came to a complete stop by the rink, he saw a sight that shot through him like a bullet through his heart.Sora was crumpled on the ice-rink with a bright red hand mark on her cheek, and his so-called friend Paul was gripping her wrist so hard that it was white. 

"How did that feel? Get used to it!"Tai couldn't bear it anymore, he rushedout onto the ice, and grabbed Paul's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER PAUL?!" (Tai)

"Tai! You're back!" (Sora)

"Don't worry Sora, I'll protect you.These freaks won't hurt you!" (Tai)

"NO, we soccer freaks are going to hurt you!" (Paul)

With that the other four guys surrounded Tai, and started to beat him up.

"NO!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Sora started to twist and turn trying to get out of Paul's iron grip. Just as Sora was about to give up, she heard a hum of a snowmobile, and then two girls vaulted on to the ice, while the other two parked the snowmobile.

Kari headed straight toward Tai while Mimi quickly wrenched Sora from Paul's grip.Kari dragged Tai's semiconscious body off the ice rink, joined by Mimi and Sora.Sora quickly wrenched off her skates, and fell on her knees by Tai's side.Cradling Tai's head in her lap, she felt tears sliding down her face.Silently she wiped her tears off his face, and felt her heart give a leap as Tai opened his eyes, and whispered, "I believe you Sora.You were right all along, forgive me…" As Tai's voice faded, he fainted dead away.

Sora, felt her anger grow inside her, until she felt that she was going to boil over.Gently she passed Tai to Amy, and she stood up to face Paul and his gang.Her eyes blazed, as Kari and Mimi came up to stand behind her.

  
"So, I feel a little like payback." (Kari)

"I'm all for it." (Mimi)

"They'll be sorry they ever messed with Tai." (Sora)

They 5 boys who faced them, each hit a karate pose. *A/N: this part is going to get a little weird, but hey think a very bad version of friends =p*

All of a sudden Independent Woman came on in the background.

The three girls hit their poses, and then they were off.Whirling and somersaulting they kicked some jerk a--!The other four boys rushed up, and their jaws dropped as they saw Kari, Mimi, and Sora, fight like they were… Charlie's Angels, or rather Gennai's Angels.Finally only Paul was left standing, but not for long!With three synchronized kicks, all three of the girls knocked him out.Dusting off their hands, they started to laugh.

"We should do that more often!" (Kari)

"Sure, but of course, only if they needed a beating!' (Mimi)

"Like Mr. Hotshot Paul over there!" (Sora)

Tai sat up, groaning, and said, "Did I do all that damage?" 

Glancing at each other, all five girls started to giggle, as they all said, "Whatever you say Taichi!" 

The guys just looked at each other and shrugged, as they all trudged home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Well I have the next part, done, and well this part was just plain strange… I swear the next part will be Taiora, kay? This was just getting way to long for me, and I wanted to divide up the story. Anyway, for the masqerade, what should all the girl costumes be?I have no clue!~ R&R


	8. You Don't Deserve Courage

Disclaimer: I… don't own digimon, if I did I would be… how should I put this… firing the people who took out the Taiora part in second season Digimon!Now I'll never ever see Tai give Sora a kiss!

WTL: Hewo! This is the Taiora part!Man, just knowing myself I'm going to make this so _SAPPY_!

Chibi Blaze: -_-?

Biyo: -_-?

Li: Typical!

WTL: Now Li be nice! Why won't _you_ admit that you like hm… someone named _SAKURA!_

Li: :blush:

WTL: he he he Anyway I think I'll just get on with writing the story!By the way, I'm dedicating this part to Firenze (for reviewing a lot of my fics), Romance Queen (I didn't make you wait another month!), Catgirl Queen of Taiora (I didn't mean to steal your fic title!), Sora Kamiya (Taiora is the bomb!), Mystical Dreamer (Thanx for making me actually get cracking on the next couple parts), Michelle (here's the Taiora), Aushie (Taiora!).If I forgot anything I'm ssssssoooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# 

# Home For Christmas

_8:00 p.m., the living room, Sora…_

Sora sat lounging on the sofa, her diary closed and locked on her lap.Her pen rested neatly on the diary as she stared off into space dreaming and thinking. _I'm so happy that Tai's back to his old self again!Finally I can get close to him again!Just like when we were little kids._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

__

_Little Sora sat swinging back and forth on the swings.The park was empty, no one went to the park the day before Christmas.It had stopped snowing earlier that morning, and the park looked so beautiful.The only problem was that Sora was beginning to get lonely.As she moved up and down on the cold swing, she heard the creak creak of rusty links. Giving a great big sigh, Sora jumped off the swing into the soft snow, just as she was about to leave and head back home, she heard someone calling. _

_ _

_"Wait! Hey you! Wait!" Sora turned around to see a boy about her age.He had a big mop of unruly messy hair, and a pair of goggles hanging loosely around his neck.He was holding her hat!He ran up to her, and gave her the hat. _

_ _

_"Thank you-" Sora realized she didn't know this new boys name!_

_ _

_"Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai!" He flashed her a grin that melted her lilttle kid heart._

_ _

_"Thank you Tai, my name's Sora Takenouchi, but you can call me Sora!" Flashing him back a smile she placed her hat on her head, and was just about to turn away when he said, "Do you wanna play with me?"_

_ _

_Sora was a little uncertain about staying but then she looked up into his warm laughing brown eyes and felt reassured.Giving a nod she grinned and threw a snowball at him. That was the beginning of a long friendship._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora smiled at that happy memory, and shook her head to clear it.Surveying the room she noticed all the changed that had transformed the room from a Christmas filled room, to a warm comfortable room.The Christmas tree was gone, but the spicy scent of pine needles still lingered like an old friends, and a fire always crackled cheerfully in the fireplace.The mistletoe had been taken down (much to everyone's disappointment) but the memories of all the stolen kisses still remained in the minds of the digidestined. Not to mention the laughter and happiness of Christmas morning when everyone opened their Christmas presents.

Grinning Sora gathered her diary and pen in her hand, and turned around to leave the room. In the doorway stood Tai!She hadn't seen him much since the little ice-skating incident, (Kari wouldn't let her anywhere near him) and she was relieved that he was all right.Running towards him, she gave him a great big hug and whispered in his ear, "Tai! I'm so happy you're all right! I was so worried about you!"

Hugging back, Tai breathed in the sweet scent of flowers that emanated from Sora, smiling back at her he whispered back, "Glad to know that you care!"

Releasing Tai from her arms, she led him around to the sofa, forgetting completely about the diary that she left lying around on the floor.Forcing him to sit, she sat relatively near him. "Of course I care! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't!"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe a distant, icy queen?" Tai smirked.

Flushing Sora, shot back, "Well it wasn't my fault that you wouldn't believe me those first couple times I went and told you what your friends were doing!"

Not ready to be defeated by a girl Tai shot back, "Well you do have to admit that you were acting super jealous!"

Eyes flaming Sora spat out, "You oblivious little jerk! Hello?! I walked in limping with a black eye! You were just to into your soccer friends to notice!"

Tai felt anger boiling up, and he returned, "Well I'm sorry Miss High and Mighty!! You know what, you're just a spoiled brat who cries whenever things don't go her way! Hah! Mimi wasn't even that bad!" (no offense to any Mimi lovers out there I had to heighten the feeling of the moment! Pleez forgive me!)

Sora felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly so that Tai wouldn't see her crying."Tai I can't believe you just said that!What happened to the Tai that I used to know? The one where when he saw a lonely girl went and played with her? The one who cared most about his sister and friends? The one who had the courage to show his soft side, and the one who really knew who his friends were?!" With those few choice words, she rushed out of the room past a shell shocked Kari and T.K..Stopping midway on the stairs she said one more thing before hurrying up to her room, throwing herself into her bed and locking the door. "Tai you don't deserve the crest of Courage anymore!" (Firenze, I know this sounds totally like what Tai said in your story, but I wrote this before I read your fic, and all I have to say is that I didn't mean to!)

_The living room, Tai Kamiya…._

Tai sat frozen on the couch, Sora's words ringing through his head.She was wrong! He still deserved the Crest of Courage, didn't he?Had he really changed all that much?Groaning he just put his head in his hands.He felt a pair of hands take his hands in theirs, and bring them from his face.Looking up into reflections of his own brown eyes, he suddenly realized what he had been doing to everybody around him.

"Oh Kari! What have I done? I've turned into a Paul clone!" (Tai)

Kari just gave him a wistful smile, and murmured, "Good to know you've finally realized what's going on!"

Looking away from him, Kari looked at T.K. and said, "T.K. stay with Tai. I think that Sora needs me more than Tai does right now.Besides I think it'd be a good time for a little heart to heart."

With that Kari swept out of the room leaving T.K. and Tai behind.Tai gave T.K. a weak smile, as he came and sat down by Tai."Well T.K. I really blew it this time."

"Uh huh.What I don't get is why you said all those things to her? You know she really does love you! Its obvious to everyone except for you." T.K. shook his head, and continued. "You know what she said was true.You have changed, it's like you lost all your emotions.You haven't lost your trademark courage, but you've forgotten everything else.You've forgotten about everything else, especially love.That's what makes it so hard for her.She loves you! Why can't love her back?" 

"But I do!I do…" Tai trailed off as he tried reassure himself.

"Do you?Compare your love to Matt and Mimi's, or Izzy and Yolei's, or even mine and Kari's.When you look at our love, you see that it is selfless love, unrequited love, and well, just the love that shows that you'll care for her for the rest of your days, through all the good and bad."

T.K. smiled as he saw the impact he had made on Tai.Who would have thought that the boy he used to look up to was getting advice from him!T.K. hoped that Tai would be able to sort through his feelings because he knew that Sora and Tai both loved each other, he just hoped that they would be able to achieve it by crossing all their obstacles.God knows that they had enough of their own.Giving Tai a pat on the back T.K, got up to leave, but then he spotted Sora's diary on the floor.Picking it up he handed it to Tai who sat staring off into space in the living room, then he exited the room, making sure that no one entered the room.

_Sora's room…_

Kari knocked quietly on the door, and after hearing Sora getting up to unlock the door, she entered the room.Sora wasn't crying anymore, but she was staring out the window.Kari moved next to her, and gently sat beside her on the bed.

"I just don't know what I've been doing wrong!" Sora said quietly shaking her head. "I just start to believe that I can start to trust him but then he starts off and starts to insult and just treats me like cr--!"

Kari stared shocked at Sora's choice of words.She must be really distraught! "Sora he's just getting there.He might take a while to get there, where he used to be."  
  


Sora just wiped a tell tale tear from her eye and said to Kari, "I know I know, but what frightens me is that I don't know if it'll ever be the same again! I'm just not sure if I'll ever be able to trust in him and believe in him the way that I used to! You know what I mean?"

Kari nodded, and stayed silent as Sora continued to tell her story, "I mean how can you learn to trust your friend again if he let you down once already?My mind is screaming at me telling me to give up on him, but my heart just won't listen it just keeps telling me to give him one more chance.What should I do Kari?"

Kari stayed silent for a while then said to her, "Sora you know, I always looked up to you and Mimi, but probably you more then Mimi.Mimi just wasn't the same as you were, you were always like a big sister to me, and the one thing you taught me that I'll always remember is that when you don't know what to do, trust your instincts and listen to your heart, don't shut it out.That helped me out of more tight spaces then you can imagine, but I have my own bit of advice to give.If your love is really pure and whole then you have the power to forgive, and you'll love whomever you choose from his worst faults to his best features."

With those few choice words Kari left Sora to delve deeper into her thoughts.Just as Kari left, she heard Sora whisper, "Thank you Kari!Leave it to you to shine some light through the darkness."

_3:00 a.m. the next day…_

Sora rose from her bed, and silently tread downstairs.She wrapped her robe around her and tucked her hair behind her ears.Once she reached the living room, she smiled softly as she saw Tai sleeping not so peacefully on the sofa.She had forgotten how loud he snored!Tiptoeing slowly up to him, she studied his still figure.His brown hair was as messy as ever and his nose was still as strongly defined as ever, and his mouth was set in a stubborn line.His whole body was muscular from all the sports he played, and she couldn't resist tucking one strand of hair away from his face.Just as she was about to withdraw her hand she felt a hand grip it.Startled she realized that Tai was awake.

"Hey." (Tai)

"Did I wake you?" (Sora)

"No, more like gently pulled me into a dream world." (Tai)

Sora smiled at his words, and then she noticed her diary on the floor by the sofa. "Thank you Tai for finding my diary! I thought that I had lost it!"

Sora picked it up and was just about to leave, when she heard Tai say, "Wait! Stay here with me?" 

"Sure." (Sora)

Sitting down on the sofa, Sora tucked her diary inside her robe. Tai took a deep breath and said, "Sora?" 

"Hm?" (Sora)

"I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for all the things that I said earlier today." (Tai)

"Sh! I forgave you already I just hope you can forgive me for everything I said!" (Sora)

"I couldn't stay mad at you!" (Tai) *A/N oh gawd, that was overly sappy, even for me!*

"I have a late Christmas present for you Sora." (Tai)

"Oh Tai you didn't have to." (Sora)

"Trust me, I just didn't know what to give you until the days after Christmas, and then I just didn't know how to give it to you after all that, so here." (Tai)

Sora picked up the present and slowly unwrapped the present.Sitting in her lap was a shiny oak, jewelry box.Looking with shining eyes at Tai, she opened it, and found a… tape!Picking it up she slid it into the tape player, and felt Tai put his arm around her as the music started to play.

_The snow is falling,_

_The city is white,_

_Your eyes are shining, _

_Like diamonds to night._

_And we're all alone,_

_There's no one home,_

_You're finally in my arms again._

Tai finally felt whole again, just like when he was younger.He was sitting here with his best friend, the person he loved most.He remembered the way her eyes shined when she found the jewelry box that he had given her, like rubies!His ice queen had finally thawed toward him, now if only he could say the words… 

_The night is silent,_

_And Christmas is here,_

_I couldn't ask for more, _

_Then having you here._

Sora heard the music playing and swirling almost as if were leaving sparkling trails of glitter around the room. It was as if the magic of Christmas was still in the room.She couldn't believe that she was sitting there back in her love's arms, or rather her best friends arms, just like when they were younger…

_'Cuz I love you girl,_

_I always will,_

_And now I know the moment is right,_

_The moment is right._

_ _

_Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight,_

_I'm down on my knees there's no better time._

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give all my heart indeed._

_ _

Tai cuddled her a little closer and realized finally just how much Sora meant to him.Thinking back to what T.K. had said earlier, he knew that he was right and that he would give everything in the world to make Sora be happy, and he knew that even if she didn't love him back, he would still cherish and watch over her, for the sake of whomever she chose to love…

_ _

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new._

_I tried to find something worthy of you,_

_But I realize, when I looked inside,_

_There're somethings that money can't buy._

_Oh no_

_ _

_I feel the magic whenever you're near,_

_I feel it even more this time of the year,_

_ _

Sora felt Tai pull her closer, and she smiled.Realizing that what Kari had said was right she snuggled up closer next to him, with the jewelry box on her lap.She had forgiven for everything he had done earlier, and loved him all the more for it, and knew that no matter what he did to her she would still love him.To her he was priceless.

_ _

_'Cuz I love you girl,_

_I always will,_

_And now I know the moment is right,_

_The moment is right._

_ _

_Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight,_

_I'm down on my knees there's no better time._

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give all my heart indeed._

_ _

Tai gently reached toward Sora's hand and taking it in his, he opened the jewelry box, and lifted the tray.Grinning at her gasp, he lifted the delicate silver necklace out and gently put it on her slender neck.The chain glittered like spun glass, and it was so delicate that it looked like a spider's thread.On the necklace was the most beautiful pendant, it looked exactly like the crest of love, and around it were the other crests, smaller and finer.

_ _

_You know I'll always be true to you,_

_And you know I'm the one you can turn to,_

_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere you know that I'll always be there._

_ _

"Oh Tai!" Sora gasped.It was beautiful!Looking up and lifting up the pendant, she just knew how much it must of cost him.Not to mention the beautiful song and the jewelry box, now there was just one more thing that she had to do…

_ _

_'Cuz I love you girl,_

_I always will,_

_And now I know the moment is right,_

_The moment is right._

_ _

"Sora I promise that I will always be here, no matter what.I'll never ever hurt you again. Sora I love you."

_ _

_Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight,_

_I'm down on my knees there's no better time._

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give all my heart indeed._

"I doubt that you'll never hurt me again, but I know one thing for sure, I'll love you till the day I die!"

Then looking at each other, they felt the magic lingering in the room, as the song ended, and it seemed to wind about them as they leaned toward each other.Tai looked up into Sora's ruby red eyes, and felt reassured, as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.Locking lips they shared a kiss, unlike any they had ever shared before, for this was the kiss of true love. Unable to be changed, or matched by any other before or too come.

Finally coming up from the kiss, they smiled and sat happily together.The magic not leaving the room until Kari and T.K. entered the room in the morning, smiling happily at the happy couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Well that was overly sappy.Man, I think I was high or something… anyway, two more parts left! Do you notice that I seem to be stuck on the living room?It's like magic or something… well R&R!Flames are welcome!They can't compare to the fever I think I'm getting!


	9. Don't You Ever Change

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own digimon, if I did I would give those people who are working for me a talking to because there isn't enough Mimato or Taiora!!!They've had more Takari hints then any of the others!

WTL: Warning! Warning! I AM IN A REALLY HORRIBLE MOOD RIGHT NOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!Oh and I've got to clear up everything about the Taiora kiss thingamabober. Well I thought it was true but everyone is saying it's just rumor, so ignore ever everything I said in my previous rant.

Biyo, Chibi-Blaze, Li: Cowering in the corner: o-of course not!

WTL: Good, now this is Amy and Joe, they also get their own little part, because every couple got at least one of their own!If any of you guys really like the character Amy, the person who made her up is Artemis Tiger (or however she spells it!Is it tiegr?) Anyway, she created her especially for Joe, and I think she wouldn't mind if you used her, but you might wanna ask her first…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home for Christmas

## The living room, around 8:30…

Kari and T.K. stood in the doorway, surveying their work.Giving each other silent high fives they laughed in triumph, at finally getting the couple together!Sharing a victory kiss, they felt that it was going to be a wonderful day!!!

"JOE KIDO DID YOU LEAVE YOUR MESSY AND MIGHT I ADD COMPLETELY WRONG HOMEWORK ALL OVER THE FLOOR?!?!?" (Amy)

"So what if I did?! I left it in a neat and organized pile on top of my books, by my door." (Joe)

"YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!YOU PURPOSEFULLY THREW IT ALL AROUND THE HALL SO THAT YOU COULD LAUGH WHEN I FELL ON MY BUT! WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR 20 PAGE REPORT ON THE IMPORTANCE OF DOING YOUR HOMEWORK HAS NOW JUST BEEN THROWN OUT THE WINDOW AFTER I SOAKED IT IN THE BATHTUB!" (Amy :shutters opening and closing:)

"WHAT?!?! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Joe)

Or maybe not…

## Amy, in her bedroom 10:30…

Amy sat silently on her bed.Breakfast had been eaten, and everything was quiet… for now.Brushing out her long purple hair, made her start to think about Joe.You know he wasn't that bad when you got to know him, and- wait a minute what was she thinking? Giving her head a quick shake, she emptied her brain of Joe, and instead then started to tidy up her room.Cleaning up her bed she patted the sheets, and was just about to leave her bedroom, when she spotted the gift that Joe had given her for Christmas.It was a little flowerpot that contained little hair clips, and a ponytail holder.Not knowing why she picked up the ponytail holder and tied it around the end of her braid.

Downstairs she found everyone gathered around the T.V.Joining them she just happened to notice that Joe wasn't there, he was probably upstairs doing some more homework.Settling in she started to enjoy the movie playing on the T.V. screen while she fingered the bottom of her braid.She got so absorbed in the movie that she jumped when the front door slammed open.Looking up she noticed Joe coming in, but she quickly turned back to the screen before he could notice that she was blushing.Unfortunately she didn't notice her kitten, Blink, as he headed out the open door, right before it closed.

_Joe, 6:00…._

"Where is she? :sob: Where could Blink have gone?" Joe's heart gave an odd twist as he watched Amy crying.

"Amy I'm sure that she's fine." (Kari)

"But I haven't seen her since I went downstairs to watch the movie, and well she's never missed lunch and dinner before!She's only a little kitten! And it's so cold out there!" (Amy still sobbing hysterically)

Joe gave a start.Now he remembered! Amy's kitten! Blink she had run out the door right when he opened it!Looking at Amy he steeled himself against the outburst he knew that was coming.

"Amy?" Joe looked at Amy's tear streaked face, and worried hazel eyes and knew that he had to tell her. "Amy Blink ran out the door, this morning right after I came in." 

"WHAT?!" Amy whirled around and started yelling at a wincing Joe. "Well you better go find him or YOU will be Dead!" 

"Yeah, I'm going outside right now to go search for her." Amy looked at Joe startled at how sincere he sounded, and her heart softened, and she gave him a little smile, then she ran upstairs.

"Joe I'll go with you and help." (Izzy)

"Count me in." (Sora)

"Miss out on an adventure? You know I did learn something from my brother!" (Kari)

"And I'll go to make sure that Kari doesn't break her neck, cause if she's anything like Tai, then oh boy!" (Matt)

"Thanks you guys." (Joe)

"No prob, ready to go then?" (Izzy)

"Yup!" 

"WAIT!" Everybody looked up as Amy ran down the stairs.

"Joe when you find Blink wrap him in this will you? And here, it's for good luck." Joe wrapped his fingers around the little stuffed animal that looked remarkably like Gomamon! Then following the others, he looked back and said, "Don't worry I'll be sure to find her!"Then not knowing why he ran up and gave Amy a quick kiss, then vanished out the door.

Amy gave a small smile as she touched her lips.No, Joe wasn't all that bad.

## Joe, out looking for Blink…

"Has anyone seen her yet?" (Joe)

"Negative." (Izzy)

"Nope." (Sora)

"Nada." (Kari)

"Zip." (Matt)

Joe marveled at how many different ways he had learned to say no in the last hour, uh uh, sorry, of course not...Jeez, makes you wonder how many different ways there are to say yes!

"Wait!" (Kari)

"Yes?" Everyone turned to look at her expectantly.

"I just remembered that I forgot to tell you that I didn't bring out the key." (Kari)

"Oh shoot! I forgot to too!" (Sora)

"Uh, would this be a bad time to say that I forgot my key as well?" (Izzy)

"Sorry no luck here! I think I forgot it by my hair gel." (Matt)

"Well as long as your hair gel somehow produces heat so that we don't freeze it isn't going to help us much. Then everyone turned to look expectantly at Joe.

"What?" (Joe)

"Well do _you_ have the key?" (Sora)

"Um, I'm not sure." (Joe) "Let me check."

They all stood waiting for five minutes and then when Joe raised his hands, they all knew what he was going to say, "Sorry!"

Everybody sweatdropped and fell down. "Well now what are we going to do?" (Izzy)

"Well let's find Blink first then we can go home.Besides if we knock loud enough they'll be sure to open the door!" (Joe)

"Oh alright! But let's find Blink soon, is it just me or did the wind just pick up." (Matt)

"No, the temperature dropped too." (Sora)

"And it's started to snow!" (Kari)

"I don't like it.The sooner we find Blink the better." (Izzy)

## Amy, sitting in the living room, 7:30…

Amy looked out the window, and was surprised to see that the wind had picked up, and that it was snowing!_Maybe… No don't think like that! Blink and Joe will be fine!_Disliking the thoughts that were running through her head she switched on the T.V..

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Amy)

Tai, Mimi, T.K., and Yolei all rushed into the room from various spots in the house.

"What'samatter?" (Tai)

"What's wrong?" (Mimi)

"Is something going on? (T.K.)

"I'll call 9-1-1!" (Yolei)

Everyone looked strangely at Yolei, and she shrugged, "What?"

Sweatdropping they all turned back to Amy.Amy's face had turned pale, and she was staring wide eyed at the T.V.Everyone followed Amy's gaze, and they all yelped, `cuz the television was now broadcasting a warning that a blizzard was going to hit in less then 30 minutes. *A/N I have no clue how blizzards work because he he I sort a live in Cali, so I'm sort of just winging it! -_-''''*

"Oh no! What if the others are trapped out in the storm?" (Tai)

"…" (Mimi)

"Mimi?" (T.K.)

:thud: "Mimi! She's fainted!" (Yolei)

"I have to go get them!" (Tai)

"I'll go with you!" (T.K.)

"NO!!!!"Everyone looked frozen at Amy. "You can't go.You might get caught in the blizzard and what would I tell the others if you two died?" 

"What do you care? You're the one who sent them out there in the first place!" (Tai)

"Yeah and the people we love are out there!" (T.K.)

"All the more reason for my feeling guilty! And how do you know that I don't love someone out there right now? I'm just as worried as you are, but you just have to hope that they'll make it out alright!" (Amy)

Tai and T.K. looked at each other and then sighed."She's right."

The whole group looked at each other and sat down on the sofa to wait.

## Joe, 7:45…

Joe and the others stumbled through the harsh wind and snow that now pushed against them.Looking around Joe suddenly realized what had happened. 

"YOU GUYS IT'S A BLIZZARD!!! WE NEED TO STAY TOGETHER!" (joe)

"OH HELL!!" (Kari)

"YOU GUYS EACH HAVE A SCARF RIGHT?" (Joe)

"AFFIRMATIVE." (Izzy)

"YEAH." (Sora)

"CHECK!" (Kari)

"YUP!" (Matt)

"OKAY IZZY YOU GIVE ME ONE END OF YOUR SCARF, AND KEEP THE OTHER HAVE. KARI PASS YOURS TO IZZY,AND KEEP A HOLD OF YOURS, SORA, MATT YOU DO THE SAME!" (Joe)

"JOE! JOE!" (sora)

"WHAT?" (Joe)

"I'VE FOUND BLINK!" (Sora)

"GOOD. NOW WE'VE JUST GOT TO FIND SHELTER!" (Joe)

Just then Joe crashed into the side of a building.Relieved he shouted to the others to follow him around the side of the building.Feeling the building until he reached the door, he found to his surprise that it was Mimi's!

"YOU GUYS WE'RE HOME!" (Joe)

"GREAT NOW WE JUST NEED TO FIND A KEY!!!" (Matt)

"OH GOD! DOESN'T SHE HAVE A SPARE HIDDEN SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE" (Kari)

"NO! SHE TOOK IT TO GET FIXED OR SOMETHING!" (Izzy)

"THAT JUST LEAVES ONE THING TO DO!" (Joe)

"WHAT?" (Sora)

"BANG YELL AND SCREAM AT THE DOOR HOPING THEY HEAR US OVER THE STORM!!!" (Joe)

"OKAY!" (everyone)

## Amy at that time…

"Do you guys here something?" (Mimi)

"No it's just you!" (Yolei)

"AUGH!! I can't stand it anymore!" (Tai) "I'm going to go into that kitchen and make some soup so that when they do make it back they can eat something warm."

"UGH! I'm going to go and bring down some blankets to warm by the fire, so they can at least have some warm blankets." (T.K.)

With that the two boys left. "I swear I keep hearing someone yelling!" (Mimi)

"Mimi I think you should go to bed, I'll come and wake you when they get back." (Yolei)

"Oh alright." Then they left, leaving Amy behind.

"Oh you guys I hope that you'll all be okay.Joe… I'm so sorry for everything I've done.Please make it through the night so that I can tell you how I feel!" Feeling tears trembling on her lashes she blinked, and saw an odd apparition in the fire.It was a cross with 4 rays shining from the center, and it seemed to shimmer with an odd gray color.Blinking it vanished, but Amy felt oddly reassured.

## Joe…

Joe and the others sat huddling next to each other trying to conserve their warmth.They had somehow created a snow bank that took away the brunt of the storm.Reaching into his sweater, he became surprised at a little stuffed thing.Taking it out, he realized that it was the animal that Amy had lent him.Thinking of Amy he started to finger the thing that looked like Gommamon.Cuddling Blink closer, he had picked him up after Sora put her down, he tried to think of what to do next. _Amy if I make it through this night, I'm gonna tell you everything._Gathering up his resolve he went up to the door and yelled hopefully, "AMY IF YOU'RE ANYTHING LIKE THE PERSON I KNOW YOU TO BE YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR, EVEN IF YOU DO IT ONLY TO SPITE ME!! SO OPEN THIS DOOR!"

## Amy…

Amy sensed something was not right.After staring at the fire for over thirty minutes, something was pulling at her.Everyone was off running errands, but Amy felt something was wrong.Trying to rid herself of that memory, she decided to get up and walk around.Just as she was passing the door, she heard someone yelling! It was Joe!

"-YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR, EVEN IF YOU DO IT ONLY TO SPITE ME!! SO OPEN THIS DOOR!" 

Running she flew to the door screaming, "T.K.! YOLEI! TAI! MIMI! IT'S THEM THEY'RE ALL RIGHT!!"

Hearing four other footsteps running toward the hall, Amy threw open the door and was greeted by everyone.Joe fell into her arms, and handed her Blink!

"Amy, well Sora found Blink… I wouldn't come back without her… I hope you forgive me." (Joe)

"Of course I do, stupid.Now come on." (Amy)

"But what about the others?" (Joe)

"T.K. has Kari, Tai'll take care of Sora, Mimi's got Matt, and Izzy is at Yolei's mercy, which leaves you to me!" With that Amy closed the door and dragged Joe with her into the living room.Wrapping him in a blanket she went and got a bowl of soup.She started to talk as he ate.

"You know Joe, *That rhymed* while you were gone I started to think about how horrible I've been lately towards you." (Amy)

"Aw don't worry about it! I've been just as horrible towards you." (Joe)

"But I wanna apologize!" (Amy)

"You don't have to because I'm just as guilty!" (Joe)

"I'm trying to be nice! Now let me be nice!" (Amy)

"Fine if you wanna apologize then go ahead, but then I need to say something to!" (Joe)

"Fine!" By this time Joe had put down his bowl of soup, and was waiting for Amy to speak.Leaning forward, she gave Joe a big kiss.As she continued to kiss him she was surprised that he responded, so she put her arms around her neck, and she felt his hands in her hair.Slowly they pulled apart, and Joe whispered huskily, "Amy, I like you just the way you are.Don't change!" 

"As long as you stay my Joe!" (Amy)

All of a sudden they heard cheering and whooping around them.Looking up they saw all the others surrounding them, cheering and clapping.Blushing Amy and Joe smiled sheepishly, as they sat together.

"Took 'em long enough!" (Yolei)

"I know! I thought they would be together way before this!" (Mimi)

"Especially with all the flirting!" (Kari)

"Hey _I_ even noticed it all!" (Sora)

"Way to go tiger!" (Tai)

"What's your Mom gonna say about this?" (Matt)

"It took a blizzard to get them together!" (T.K.)

"So when's the wedding?" (Izzy)

Laughing and giggling they all settled in and the healthy ones helped the frostbitten ones get better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: That didn't come out as expected, though when you think about it, would a romance between Amy and Joe be normal at all? Anyway the epilogue is next okay, and it is not gonna turn out as expected at all! Let's just say that the guys still have some tricks up their sleeves. R&R!


	10. Welcome to the Masquerade

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Christina Aguilera, N SYNC, Backstreet Boys, Jessica Simpson, 98 degrees, or any of the other songs I'm gonna use, so don't sue, I'm poor already!I don't own Digimon either I just own the plot of the story…

WTL: Here's the last part… And just as a warning you have to read the first couple parts to get this… Took awhile to get their but here it is, and I just know that some people are gonna kill me, but have mercy, pleeze? And I sorta forgot to mention that this ball is a masquerade… he he he?

Li: hmph…

Biyo: You know what you're doing is pretty evil…

Chibi-blaze: grrr…

WTL: Oh come on it isn't that bad, I hope…Besides remember I told all you NSYNC lovers and haters to trust me, besides I think you'll figure it out by the end of the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Home For Christmas

## The boys, 5:00 p.m., Crystal Star Auditorium…

"Tai be careful with that!" (Matt)

"Don't worry I'm not about to break it!" (Tai)

"Whatever, man." (Matt)

:Zhinct, flicker, flicker:

"IZZY WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO THE LIGHTS?!?!" (Joe)

"Yeah you know it _is sort of hard working in pitch blackness." (T.K.)_

"Don't worry I just accidentally switched off the power." (Izzy)

"Well turn it on before Tai breaks something!" (Matt)

:CRASH: :tinkle: :tinkle:

"Too late." (Joe)

"Hey I resent that!" (Tai)

"Oh brother! AUGH! You guys the party is going to be in exactly 2 hours! We need to start working!" (Matt)

"AUGH!" (Joe)

"What?!" (Izzy)

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT!" (Joe)

"Oh no… Don't tell me you forgot…" (Matt)

"BYEEEEEEEEE :Zoom:!" (Joe)

"We're doomed…" (Matt)

"Uh-huh…" (Izzy)

"Ditto…" (Tai)

"Jeez…" (T.K.)

_7:00…_

Kitten Light entered the room, after giving her five dollars, to a suspiciously familiar figure who had blue hair.Giving a slight smile she scanned the room, looking for a familiar blond headed figure.Not spotting him yet, she did notice that the five people on stage looked _very familiar.__Leave it to Matt to get NSYNC to sing at a charity ball!She giggled when she saw how they had even got dressed up, all wearing masks, Chris had even gone as far as dyeing his hair blue, and wearing black contacts! He looked funny!Joey somehow did something to make himself look shorter, and J.C. had rented a wild wacky brown wig!_

Kitten Light gave up on trying to find T… I mean _someone, so she headed for some punch.She'd find him later, he was probably busy._

_Another girl…_

Supergirl entered the ball, but not before flirting immensely with the familiarly cute money guy.Giggling at the look on J…er the guy's face was hilarious, he'd turn red as a cherry! Twirling her long purple hair, she decided to walk around, since her man was, at the moment, too busy.

_And yet another girl…_

Cosmo chick quickly replaced her glasses with contacts, and then walked into the party, giving the money person her five dollars, she sauntered into the bright lights.Pausing she gasped in delight at the bright lights, and wonderful effects of some kind of electrical machine.The walls were covered in ever changing shadows of different colors, and somehow the room seemed to sparkle while the over lights kept the room looking like a shimmering palace!She'd have to compliment I… er the technician on his work.

_One more girl…_

Pink Lilly stepped into the ball, and immediately checked her luxurious outfit. She felt so good in her outfit that she almost purred. Looking around she felt pride rise up in her heart.Her love had done it, he had made plenty of money for the children and in doing so created a wonderful party for people to have fun at!It was going to be a wonderful New Year!

_The last girl, I promise…_

_ _

Phoenix Windwanted to kick off her infernally _high shoes.Oh well at least Mi… Pink Lilly was happy.Making sure that her hair was still okay she made her entrance into the ball… and nearly fell down the stairs.Luckily a familiar brown-eyed boy kept her from falling but vanished before she could thank him. Shrugging she just let herself get surrounded by people on the dance floor._

All of a sudden she felt a light touch on her arm, turned around-and nearly fell flat on her face.A guy was standing in front of her, and he looked, how should she put this, CUTE!His brown hair, which she could tell was usually puffy, was slicked back, and he was wearing a humongous blue and orange soccer jersey over nice brown pants.His mask was made up of flames, and surrounded his warm brown eyes.

"My name is Courageous Flame, what's yours?" 

"Phoenix Flame." 

"Well it fit's your costume perfectly." (Courageous Flame)

He was right, it did.She was wearing a sleek long white dress, with spaghetti straps, and a gauzy over dress that had a boat neck and long wide sleeves that had a slit to her elbow.The over dress was died to look like a flame, starting at a rich orange gold at the bottom, to lighter yellow gold at the top.Her hair was in a messy bun that had tendrils of hair heading every which way and every crazy piece of hair was streaked lightly with a gold, yellow, or just some glitter.Her mask completed the effect by being 2 "feathers" of fire.Mimi hadn't crimped, curled and teased for nothing.And Phoenix Windhadn't been poked with hundreds of needles for nothing!

In the background she heard the strains of the song One Week come on.N SYNC must have taken a break.

"Phoenix Flame?" (Courageous Flame)

"Yes?" (Phoenix Flame)

"They're playing a great song! Dance with me?" (Courageous Flame)

"I'd be glad to!" (Phoenix Flame)

J.C. Chasez stood back stage and studied the security camera videos, until he found _her.There! She was dancing with a guy dressed up like a soccer player.Perfect!_

## Kitten Light…

Kitten Light stood drinking her blood red punch.Putting down her punch cup, she was about to head off, when she turned around and looked into the meridian blue eyes of a tall blond man.

"Can I help you?" (Kitten Light)

"Yes you can.Tell me your name." The man said saucily.

"Kitten Light, what about you?" She said giggling.

"Pegasus." 

"Fits you perfectly."Pegasus's clear blue eyes sparkled cheerfully as his hair fell in an insanely cute way over his forehead, and he was wearing a plain white suit, with trimming of golden brown.His mask was all white too but seemed to be spun of clouds.

"Not as much as your name describes you." She blushed as his eyes swept over her.She wore a light blue dress that trailed in a short train behind her, and over the top of her dress she wore a short see through red jacket.Her wings were actually long pieces of cloth going from her shoulder of her jacket to her wrists.Her hair barely brushed her shoulders, and was in curls, that glittered white flashes.Her mask was plain white, but beaded and looked like a cat's face.

"Thank you Pegasus…" Then about to head off again she was stopped yet again by Pegasus.Turning around she waited for whatever he was going to say.

"Let me dance away with you on a beam of light?" (Pegasus)

Reaching out her hand, she giggled and said, "Where did you learn to be such a charmer?"

"My brother!" (Pegasus)

"Figures!" (Kitten Light)

Lance Bass quickly scanned the screen.Flicking off an unruly piece of hair he gave a sigh of relief as he spotted… an angel.She was dancing away on a cloud with a man, his grin growing wider he surrendered the screen to another fellow band member.

_Supergirl…_

She had already gone around the room three times and she was getting impatient!J-er the money guy was taking his sweet time!Turning around to give a stamp of impatience she crashed into a blue haired man.Her eyes widened when she realized just _who she had bumped into._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" (the stranger)

"No really it was my fault!" (Supergirl)

"Let's just say that it was both of our faults, okay?" The stranger gave her a smile and she felt her heart give a twist.

"Sure." (Supergirl)

"My name is Dr. Marine." Giggling Amy surveyed him, and she had to admit, that he looked good.He was wearing a long white doctor's coat over a crisp light blue shirt, and nice brown pants.His mask was, a little surprisingly, made of waves of the ocean, and his hair flopped in a careless way over his forehead, giving him a rakish look.

"And Dr. Marine, my name is Supergirl!"She said as Dr. Marine's eyes swept over her.Unable to convince Mimi that it was perfectly alright that she was going to wear a skirt that was to short to even call a mini-skirt, she settled for wearing a red leather mini skirt with a long see-through silk skirt over it.On top she wore a short white belly showing tee shirt that had a big S on it, and of course had a short red cape to match it.Her hair was allowed free reign as it cascaded down her back in alluring waves and held back by 2 blue and white elastic headbands.Her mask was two fireworks that glittered in red. Deciding to play hard to get she started to walk off, but got interrupted by him.

"Wait." (Dr. Marine)

Turning around she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Was it just her? Or were his eyes a lighter shade then usual? "Yes?"

"Before you go, I just wanted to give this to you." Supergirl took the bouquet of delicate purple morning glories and inhaled its sweet perfume.

"Do you like them? I just thought that the purple sets off your hair so beautifully." Dr. Marine grinned again, and gently took the bouquet from her. "Here."

Supergirl felt Dr. Marine deftly tuck a flower behind her ear.Smiling, she looked up and gave him a whispered thanks.Then he turned away, but not before giving her a wink.Amy fought a quick internal battle and then quickly rushed up to Dr. Marine and grabbed her hand. "Don't go.Dance with me instead."

He studied her face and then gathered her into his arms and in a rush of laughter he gathered onto the dance floor.

Chris peered at the screen, feeling himself grin.Watching the beautiful superhero dance with the doctor, somehow warmed his heart.

_Cosmo Chick… _

Cosmo Chick brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and gazed in delight at the wonderful pictures that danced around the room, weaving in and out of each other.Images that left her breathless circled around the ballroom, giving her brief glimpse of the shape of the object and then flashing into something completely different.She glanced at the room, and saw a shape that reminded her of Hawkmon, leave it to I-er the technician to know exactly what images to use.All of a sudden she felt a familiar presence behind her.Whirling around she smiled at the familiar man, and smirked.It was him, she just knew it, but there was something wrong about the way he stood, it almost reminded her of…

"Hello.Do I know you?" (Cosmo Chick)

"Now you do, my name's Techno Shock." (Techno Shock)

"My name is Cosmo Chick, nice to meet you." (Cosmo Chick)

"Nice to meet you to, and I must say that your costume is brilliant!" (Techno Schock)

Yolei shook off all her doubts and felt herself get nervous as he surveyed her.She wore a black tube top with leather capri's and a short tight black skirt.Over the tube top she wore a silver over shirt that went past her elbows, and her whole outfit was sprinkled all over with white, green, and purple glitter.Her long purple hair was done in two messy buns and streaked with black light hair mascara, and green so that whenever she stood in the dark, or near a black light she seemed to glow.Her mask was a brilliant shade of green and white and imitated two suns.

"Thanks, and I've got to say the same thing about you!" (Cosmo Chick)

She wasn't lying, he looked great! He was wearing a set of leather pants that were swirled in blue and white, and his shirt hung loosely on his frame outlining his body.The blue and purple of the shirt brought out his eyes and hair color, and he wore a loosely chained belt that crackled like electricity.True to his name his mask was made up of two lightning bolts.

"So are you enjoying the masquerade?" (Techno Shock)

"It's great I just love the technology used to produce the effect of colors dancing around the room!" (Cosmo Chick)

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it?" (Techno Shock) "But not as amazing as you."

Cosmo Chick looked at him, and cautiously took his hand. "Is that an invitation for a dance?" 

"You read my mind." (Techno Shock)

"Well let's go then!" (Cosmo Chick)

Joey's attention stayed focused on the screen.Would she notice that…? Nah! He was worrying too much.Giving himself a mental shake he left the room. 

## Pink Lilly…

Pink Lilly settled her long skirts around her as she sat in her chair waiting.So far she had turned down 6 guys who had asked her to dance.As she glanced around the room she spotted all the other girls.Phoenix Windstood happily dancing with a guy that had to left feet *no offense, I love him to*, while Kitten Light seemed to be on Cloud nine with a cute blond guy, Supergirl cut a smooth figure across the dance floor with a man in a doctor's coat, who surprisingly could dance, while Cosmo chick stood leaning happily into a man with his arms around her.She sighed, how long would it be until…?She was startled out of her thought by a touch on her shoulder. Looking up she met the eyes of the man that she had been waiting for all evening.

"So stranger, is there a reason why you pulled me out of my thoughts?" (Pink Lilly)

"I just wanted to compliment you and you fabulous costume!" (stranger)

"Why thank you." Pink Lilly smoothed down her skirts and smiled at the stranger with pride.This outfit was her baby.It was strapless and a white-pink color on top, while at the waist it elegantly puffed out into a moderate bell shape, all white-pink.The sash at her waist was made of dyed silk of various shades of green.Over her white pink dress there were five "petals" of fabric, starting at carnation pink, and deepening into a magenta color.Her hair was upswept into a French knot with tendrils of hair framing her face and brushing her shoulders.Her mask was made up of two glossy green "leaves" and she felt stunning in her outfit.

"You look pretty good yourself, stranger." The stranger just smiled at her comment, almost as if he knew that he was the best.He was wearing a jazzy black tuxedo that was trimmed in waves of icy blue and turquoise.He wore know tie, and his dress shirt was a green that was so dark that it was almost black, and his hair was slicked in a way that looked "too cool to touch".His mask was made up of a dark blue guitar, and all in all the costume made him look so good that Pink Lilly wanted to melt into his arms.

"Thanks, that's all the compliment I need, especially coming from such a pretty lady as you." (stranger)

  
Pink Lilly giggled as he bowed to her, and laughing pulled him out of his bow, "My name's Pink Lilly, what's yours? I rather doubt that it's stranger!" 

Favoring her with a laugh, he answered back, "Iccicle Wolf."

"Well Iccicle Wolf, now that I know who you are, do you think we could do something besides standing here?" (Pink Lilly)

"Sure, we can out dance any of those rookies on the dance floor!" (Iccicle Wolf) 

The last member of Nsync, Justin Timberlake, turned away from the computer screen and grinned at the group, "Everything is going just as we planned."

## Phoenix Flame…

As Phoenix Windcontinued to dance with Courageous Flame, she had a strange feeling that something wasn't right.It was almost as if… no that wasn't possible, but what if…?Glancing around the building, she noticed that Nsync was back on stage.Studying them, she focused on J.C., there was something strangely familiar about him…. Pondering she felt the answer tickling at the back of her brain, but pushing it off she turned back to Courageous Flame.She'd figure it out later, after all New Years Eve only came around once!

## Kitten Light…

Kitten Light felt so happy dancing with Pegasus.Whirling around the dance floor with him she felt as if her feet weren't even touching the ground! Then in midturn she spotted Lance, getting prepped on stage.Something about him was so familiar, yet that just couldn't be because she didn't even know him!It must be just a weird deja vou thing that happened.Giving Pegasus a smile at his worried gaze, and relaxed.

_Supergirl…_

Supergirl was enjoying the ball, but there was just something not right about the whole thing.She'd never expected Dr. Marine would be such a great dancer!But then she had just met him so how would she know if he was a great dancer or not?Shrugging it off, she scolded herself, there was nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing.

## Cosmo Chick…

Cosmo Chick felt Techno Shock's warm embrace circling her waist, and melted into it.She felt so happy there, but something was bugging her… Cosmo Chick couldn't fathom it, but something just kept bugging at the edge of her mind.It was as if there was something wrong with _him_, wrinkling her nose in thought her gaze wandered the room and unconsciously her gaze focused on Joey.But before she could grasp what was on the tip of her tongue Techno Shock twirled her around so fast that she forgot everything she had been thinking… Oh well she'd analyze it later.

## Pink Lilly…

Pink Kitty felt the music pulsing through her veins as she danced with Iccicle Wolf.Twisting and turning she laughed happily, and thought that everything was all right.Then she felt her eyes focus on Justin Timberlake.Feeling a jolt through her body, she stiffened as she watched him.What was wrong with her, nothing she just got a- bad feeling in her stomach, that was all!

Then she forgot everything as the band struck up the music.

_5…._

_ _

Courageous Flame whirled Phoenix Windaround the ball room as the music speeded up and Nsync started to sing.The room seemed to glitter with warmth and happiness.

_ _

_4…_

_ _

Kitten Light dress went flying as Pegasus twirled her in a circle.Her laughter rang out melding and weaving into the music of happiness and good cheer.

_ _

_3…_

_ _

Supergirl gasped as Dr. Marine dipped her into a dip and blushed.Flowing with the music, it seemed that the excitement in the room was starting to pump with the music.

_ _

_2…_

_ _

Cosmo Chic linked arms with Techno Shock, as she started a complicated dance with him.Grinning in concentration, she felt all the warmth of the room surround her and envelope her in a warm fuzzy feeling.

_ _

_1…_

_ _

Pink Lilly danced her heart out with Icicle Wolf.Both were almost perfectly in sync (no pun intented).The melodic sound of Nsync's voice draped over them filling the room with music. 

_ _

_Kiss me at midnight,_

_Dance until the morning light,_

_Partying 'til the New Year,_

_Alll of my friends are here,_

_And then the time is right,_

_Kiss me at midnight._

### Kiss…

_ _

Phoenix Windfelt the happiness of the room making her giddy, as she danced.The words of the song perfectly the way she felt.Giving Courageous Flame a warm smile she looked at all the happy smile's on the other's girls faces, and then her gaze locked with J.C's… and time froze.

_ _

_I've been waiting for this special night,_

_To be with you,_

_The colors of Christmas are still shining bright,_

_And I know what we're gonna do._

_ _

_Anticipating,_

_Music is playing,_

_The magic is in the air,_

_All through the season,_

_You've been the reason,_

_I have so much love to share._

_ _

Kitten Light's cheeks were red with exhilaration and she felt like she was on top of the world.Pegasus was being perfect and the music fit her mood perfectly,nothing could be better then this.Out of the blue, she turned toward Lance and she felt their gazes meet, and she felt as though she was socked in the stomach.

_ _

_Kiss me at midnight,_

_Dance until the mornin' light,_

_Partying 'til the New Year,_

_Alll of my friends are here,_

_And then the time is right,_

_Kiss me at midnight._

_ _

_Kiss… Kiss me at midnight_

_Kiss…_

_  
We've been making promises in the dark,_

_Our resolutions,_

_As a brand new year is about to start,_

_And we're together._

_ _

Supergirl's hair flew almost as she was flying and she felt all fuzzy and warm inside.This was what she lived for, the feeling of being loved by a person she cared for, and the world sparkling in a glittery cape.Just as she was about to face Dr. Marine again she glimpsed Chris's face and their eyes swerved to meet.Supergirl gasped in shock.__

_ _

_Celebrating,_

_Don't go waiting,_

_Our time has arrived,_

_Oh oh oh,_

_With the beat of my heart,_

_As the countdown starts,_

_Just look into my eyes,_

_Ooohooh._

_ _

_Kiss me at midnight,_

_Dance until the morning light,_

_Partying 'til the New Year,_

_Alll of my friends are here,_

_And then the time is right,_

_Kiss me at midnight._

_ _

Cosmo Chick giggled at the complicated jungle of arms she maneuvered expertly through until she met back up with Techno Shock.The lights seemed to be sewn like jewels scattered through her hair, and surrounding the face of her loved one.Then as she entered another complicated set of dance steps her eyes met Joey's and in that split second thunder struck.

_ _

_Baby it's New Year's Eve,_

_A time we can believe,_

_In making wishes,_

_Dreams come true,_

_Just for me and you._

_ _

_Kiss me at midnight,_

_Dance until the morning light,_

_Partying 'til the New Year,_

_Alll of my friends are here,_

_And then the time is right,_

_Kiss me at midnight._

Pink Lilly and Icicle Wolf were beating all the other couples at dancing and she knew it.Her skirts were flying and her feet were moving so fast that they were a blur.They were perfectly matched and could keep on dancing forever!This was _their_ moment.It could never end, all of a sudden her eyes were drawn into the blue pools of Justin's and for the first time that night Mimi's dancing faltered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL:So… What do you think is wrong with the girls? Anyway if you have figured it out, please don't give it away!Don't spoil the surprise!Anyway R&R, flames welcome.I'll get the part out soon, hopefully… heh heh -_-''


	11. Who's who...?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon cuz if I did I wouldn't have had Sora betray all us Taiora lovers in that one digimon episode…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon cuz if I did I wouldn't have had Sora betray all us Taiora lovers! (she's gonna marry MATT!!! :wahhhhhhhhawawhhh: )or any of the songs….

WTL: Sorry it took so long for me to actually to finish this fic… well I'm gonna get started… it's sorta lonely without my helpers with me… you know Biyomon and them all… just as a warning, it's required to read the other part of the story cuz if ya don't you won't get it!

Biyo: yes mother…

Li: always the bossy one…

Chibi- Blaze: I agree…

WTL: YOU'RE BACK!!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! :sniff: :sniff:

Li: Hey! Hey! Don't get all mushy on me now! Just start the story…

WTL: Okay. Fine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Home For Christmas 

Crystal Star Auditorium, after NSYNC has finished singing… 

Phoenix Wind raced to door that led to the outside garden.She signaled, Pink Lily, Kitten Light, Cosmo Chic, and Supergirl to follow.Making an excuse to leave too "Courageous Flame" she was gone in a flash of her skirts, followed closely by all the other girls who all deserted "their" boys in different ways. Waiting patiently by the water fountain in the garden, she was soon greeted by the others.

"Did you guys happen to discover the same thing I did?" (Phoenix Wind)

"Yeah… and it just makes me so ticked off!" (Supergirl)

"What's 'ticked off' mean?" (Cosmo Chic)

"It's an American term for, really _really_ mad." (Kitten Light)

"Oh, yeah me too! I'm ticked off too!" (Cosmo Chic)

"I think that we need to get them back." (Pink Lily)

"I totally agree, but what can we do?" (Kitten Light)

"Well we just happen to have two _very_ devious, and _evil_ people when it comes to playing pranks on people right here with us." (Phoenix Light)

"Cosmo Chic, Supergirl have you got any ideas?" (Pink Lily)

"Hehe. I've got one that may just be the perfect one!!" (Supergirl)

All the girls came together in a close huddle, and whispered furiously back and forth, grins getting wider, and glints in their eyes becoming eviler and eviler.Then they each nodded and broke up ranks, and left frantically for their respectable parts in their little "masquerade"!They would see who'd get the best of whom, on the last night of an old year, and the beginning of the new!

Backstage, in the Crystal Star Auditorium… 

J.C. raced off the stage followed closely by Chris, Justin, Lance, and Joey. Taking a mad leap they scrambled into their dressing room, and slammed the door shut.

"We're dead…" (Lance)

"Worse then dead…" (Chris)

"Death will be with us in exactly .30 seconds." (Joey)

"Doomed…doomed…" (Justin)

"Hey guys listen to us! We sound like wussies!SNAP OUT OF IT!!" (J.C.)

All the guys looked up at J.C., felt themselves gaining courage, and were just about to agree with J.C., when they heard a very familiar voice yelling outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T LET ME IN!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM???I HAVE TO SEE THEM!!!!!! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM…!" (door knob rattles)

The guys flinched at the same exact time, shuddered as they each pictured their separate deaths, and said altogether, "WE ARE WUSSIES!!"

"I DON'T WANNA DDDDDDDIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE CAN DO!???!?" (Chris)

"I'M TO YOUNG AND **_BBBEAAAUUUTIFUL_** TO DIE!!!!!!" (Justin)

"BUT I STILL HAVEN'T BECOME RICHER THEN BILL GATES, AND SMARTER THEN HIM YET!!!… wait I've always been smarter then him… I STILL HAVEN'T BECOME MORE SUCCESSFUL THEN HIM!!" (Joey)

"I'VE _JUST_ BECOME SO HAPPY WITH K-er MY LOVE THOUGH!!" (Lance)

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" (J.C.)

Silence filled the room, along with the sound of chirping crickets.Everyone looked at J.C., and felt courage start to fill their hearts, for the second time that night, then it was deflated yet again.To their _very_, very big surprise they heard talking coming from the stage, female voices, very _familiar_ female voices.Giving each other scared looks they raced backstage, and to their complete shock, their stood five very familiar girls.

_On stage, the girls…_

Five girls stood on stage.The bright lights shining on them, and they were dressed as pop stars (no relations to the t.v. show).One figure looked suspiciously like Christina Aguilera, while another looked like Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson, Mandy Moore, and Mariah Carey.Each girl had a microphone and started to talk.

"Hey how are you all doing out there?!?!?! Having a great time? And no, I am not Britney Spears, my name is Mimi!!"

"My name's Sora, not Jessica Simpson. We just thought that the _guys of N SYNC_ might want a little rest from their tiring performance."

"So we decided to take over for awhile.By the way I'm Yolei, not Christina Aguilera."

"Amy speaking, not Mariah. And I'm sure that we girls, can show that boy band up!"

"Kari, not Mandy. And we hope you enjoy our show!! We sing better then those dopes and we pack a big _punch_."

With that the stage filled with lights, and the girls started to sing.Sora appeared with lead guitar, Amy had drums, Kari bass, Yolei rhythm guitar, and Mimi singing lead.So what if they weren't singing Christmas songs, they were going to sing bouncy, energetic songs to bring in the New Year, _and_ show the boys that they could sing _and_ play instruments. *don't ask where they all of a sudden learned to play their instruments cuz I dunno either -_-''''*

I'm a punk rock prom queen  
Brown paper magazine  
Hotter than you've ever seen  
Everywhere and in between  
A ten-ticket thrill ride  
Don't ya wanna come inside  
A five-star triple-threat  
Hardest of the hard to get  
No one's little red corvette  
Ain't seen nothin' like me yet  
  


"So do you think they've forgiven us?" (Lance)

"I really, really hope so. I don't fancy dying… quite yet…" (Chris) 

The girls grinned and danced their hearts away meaning every single word they sang.They were getting the boys back, blow by blow. They were having so much fun!

  
Chorus:  
But it took 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
4 all your lies to come on done  
And those 3 small words  
Were way 2 late   
Cause you can't see that I'm the 1  
  


"Nope, I think that we've got to let it fizzle out. Heh heh just listen to the song they chose."(Joey)

"Ya think so? Well fine as long they don't show us up." (J.C.)

  
I'm your late-night head rush  
Ace-high royal flush  
Red velvet orange crush  
You just don't impress me much

"They are really, really mad…." (Courageous Flame)

"Oh yeah… definitely... I'm just glad it isn't me…" (Dr. Marine)

"I know think of the damage they can do… :shudder:" (Pegasus)

"Especially if they are all like Yolei when they get mad…" (Techno Shock)

"Pray for those boys… I think they need it…" (Icicle Wolf)

  
A glossy double-cover spread  
Opened up inside your head  
A black-cherry paradise  
I don't wanna treat you nice  
Come on baby roll the dice  
  
Chorus (twice)

"You know they're doing pretty good already…." (Justin)

"They better slow down or else they'll burn down the building!" (J.C.)

"You're just jealous cuz they're showing us up." (Lance)

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy for them…" (J.C.)

Just as J.C. was about to calm down, something ruined it, and let's just say that the boys either got so scared that they were going to pee in their pants, or they got so mad that steam pumped out of their ears.

"Thank you guys so much!" (Yolei)

"The next song we chose is dedicated to the _wonderful_ guys of NSYNC!"(Amy)

"You could even say that its sort of an inside joke, and that they'll be able to see the _light_, and of course, I really _hope_ you can take the hint _boys_!" (Kari)

"And I'm sure that they'll _love_ it!And we'd be honored if they'd have enough _courage_ to actually come out." (Sora)

"And of course we're just being _sincere, _because we're all just really close _friends_!" (Mimi)

With that the band started up, and as the girls started to sing (losing their instruments of course!), you could see steam coming out of J.C.'s ears.As the song progressed he got so mad, that he stormed out onto the stage.He marched right up to his respective "partner" and glared at her, as the other guys did too.The girls just started to sing to the guys, making each and everyone of them angrier and angrier.As the song finished the girls provoked them even more by ending with a slight poke, pout and whatever face to the guys.

_ _

_Get over yourselves good-bye!_

_ _

"Oh looky here! They got up their _courage,_ and were actually brave enough to come up here! Oh! I'm just so happy, now we can just show how much we appreciate and _love_… the members of NSYNC! You are NSYNC right?" (Sora)

"I mean I could never even _hope_ to even meet another guy as good as you guys all are because, well, you guys are just perfect!I mean I never saw the _light_ until I heard your songs! :sigh:" (Kari)

"Of course it's them! Who else would it be! I mean come on...! Like anybody would _dare_ pretend to be NSYNC, I mean as if!" (Amy)

"Next thing I know someone is going to walk up with the _knowledge_ that it's not really NSYNC but just some loser ordinary boys who are pretending to be better then they really are!" (Yolei)

"Of course we're being utterly _sincere_ about what we are saying, and maybe we can even become close _friends_! What do you guys think?" (Mimi)

All five boys realized that they had been set up and started to get insanely nervous as they stared out into the crowd of people who all had stopped whatever they had been doing and were now staring up at the stage.

_Joey, or in other words Izzy…0_

_What are we going to do? Stupid Tai… and his _brilliant _plans…! _Izzy surveyed the crowd and started to not only feel scared but rather intimidated too.How were they going to get out of this mess?Sighing he walked over to pick up a microphone and was just about to speak when Tai all of a sudden started talking!

"Hey everybody out there! How have you guys been doing? Well on the invitations to this ball we wrote that there was going to be a mystery band, and well :heh heh: SURPISE!" Izzy groaned as Tai made their problems even bigger and was just about to start talking again when Matt interrupted him.

"I know that you guys were expecting some big bad band like NSYNC, or the Backstreet Boys, or even Blink 182, and we're sorry if we don't match your hopes, but you see we had a perfectly good reason to pretend to be NSYNC."__

_ _

_What the freak is Matt talking about??? _Izzy started to sweat as he stared at the two doofus' of the group.What did they think they were doing?!

"You see, while we were planning we were really thinking of inviting a big bad band to actually perform but then we realized that we didn't have enough money and that we didn't want to take any of the charity money that we were going to raise tonight, and we didn't want to disappoint you, so we decided to pretend to be NSYNC."Izzy looked around in disbelief! What was going on? What were Tai, Matt, and T.K. trying to do? Then as if to make it worse Joe joined in.

"Yeah, we're just five ordinary guys who just tried to do what they thought was right.My name is Joe, and they are Tai, Matt, T.K., and Izzy."Izzy finally realized what was going on, and took off his disguise followed by all the other guys.

"We were just doing this to make our loved ones proud and we hope that you can forgive us, because we're ready to have the time of our lives, and we'd be delighted if the girls would agree to singing with us, even if we _aren't _NSYNC, because you girls are… better then us!" At this the whole crowd started to cheer, and the girls anger seemed to lighten up at least a little, while Tai was still angry and unwilling to agree with the fact that the girls had shown them up.

Before Tai could say anything and ruin the renewed peace that they had achieved, Izzy pulled him off followed by all the other guys, as the girls started to talk.

"Well. Now that that is settled we can all get back to having the time of our lives.And just something between you and me… we girls are way better then the guys! So lets get ready to party!!!" (Mimi)

With that the girls broke out in song yet again, but this time it was a cheery Christmas song, almost as if they were serenading the last few minutes of the year.

_Hey yeah… yeah yeah... ohh yeah…_

_ _

_Hang all the mistletoe,_

_I want to get to know ya better,_

_This Christmas,_

_ _

zzy finished changing and met with Cody, aka Techno Shock, and murmureda few words of thanks.After Cody left Izzy glanced out onto the stage and his eyes stopped on one particular girl.The lights that glimmered all over the stage gave her such a heavenly glow, and her singing wasn't that bad either.The way her hair was all crimped-held back by a silvery headband, and her outfit that really did remind a person of Christina Aguilera.Grinning he thought back to the mistletoe she had brought and smiled at the mischief it had caused. 

_ _

_And as we trim the tree,_

_How much fun it's going to be together,_

_This Christmas._

_ _

Tai quickly ran his hand over his outfit and gave Davis, aka Courageous Flame, a quick high five and then joined Izzy in the wings.Sora looked so beautiful as she stood singing and dancing.Her face seemed to sparkle with happiness and love, something he hadn't seen on her face in such a long time.Remembering how earlier they had first decorated the tree together, he felt his heart warm as he watched her on stage.

_ _

_Fireside is blazing bright,_

_We're caroling through the night._

_And this Christmas will be,_

_A very special Christmas for me, yeah_

_Yeah ohh oo yeah,_

_ _

T.K. gave his hat a pat as he stepped out of the dressing room.After giving Willis, aka Pegasus, a little gift he joined Izzy and Tai in the wings.He eyed Kari with approval as she danced around the stage.She seemed to glow in her own personal beam of light that was a soft pink like her crest and as T.K. looked in her eyes he remembered exactly fitting the crest of light was for her.He remembered not to long ago how they had sat putting up stockings together by the fireside.He had known that this Christmas was going to be different.

_ _

_Presents and cards are here,_

_My world is filled with cheer and you, _

_This Christmas,_

_ _

Matt ran a brush through his hair just in case there were any loose strands, and talked to Michael, aka Iccicle Wolf, before heading to join the other guys.Mimi had outdone herself tonight. Her beautiful hair was done up in a messy updo, and her voice was so beautiful as it rang out filling the room with her sincere message. Grinning at a memory of them sitting together stringing popcorn surrounded by cheerfulness, he watched the girls sing on. 

_ _

_And as I look around, _

_Your eyes outshine the town,_

_This Christmas_

_ _

Joe stumbled out of the dressing room, and shook hands with Ken, aka Dr. Marine.Bidding him farewell Joe was the last to join the boys in the wing.Joe looked at Amy with pride. Remembering how he had met her he still found it a miracle that they had gotten together, but hey bigger miracles had happened.

_ _

_Fireside is blazing bright_

_We're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me, yeah,_

_ _

Mimi looked out among the sea of faces and was overjoyed at the way everyone was having such a joyous time.A young girl stood with her mother, tugging on the mother's elegant skirt, laughing and teasing her with a small package.Another young man stood with a young girl and they were so comfortable with each other that it was obvious that they were best friends.Just like Matt and her had been, and maybe their little relationship might blossom into what she had now.

_ _

_Shake your hand,_

_Shake your hand now_

_Alright break it down!_

_Right now, right now,_

_ _

Sora gladly sung and danced, although, she had to admit it… she wasn't that graceful.She was just glad that she could make at least those people happy.Warmth and love seemed to seep through the room, as if some mischievous fairy was working her magic over the room.Glancing at all the couples dancing all over the room she realized how lucky she was to finally have Tai in her life again.

_ _

_Fireside is blazing bright_

_We're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me, yeah,_

_And this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me, yeah,_

_ _

Kari felt as if she would burst from happiness.Everything was working out so well! The room seemed to sparkle and glitter with light, and each different glitter seemed to be a different color, and shade making the room seem as if it were a fairyland.It was as if both T.K and her crest had melded together and filled the room with it's outcome!Everything was just too perfect.

_ _

_Have a merry Christmas,_

_Merry christmas_

_Very, very, very special Christmas_

_ _

Yolei was so glad that everything was better.No more hard feelings between them and the boys, and the old year was giving way to the new year with a bang!She was just so glad that after all these years she had finally been able to be happy with Izzy, and it was as if all her dreams had been realized in one short month.

_ _

_Right now right now_

_It will be now_

_This will be _

_This will be, baby _

_A very special Christmas_

_ _

Amy glanced at each of the other's girls faces and saw her own feelings mirrored in their faces.The joy, happiness, warmth, and love all mingled together in one feeling that had no name.As the song finished she realized how thankful she was to have Joe, who put up with her despite all her faults.Turning her head she realized that each of the guys was coming on stage and standing beside their partner.

"Well, guess what? It's time for countdown it is exactly 20 seconds till midnight and the new year!" The whole room burst out in cheers at the announcement and the room darkened as they all focused on the screen that was open beyond the stage.Finally when the clock hit 10 everyone started to countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!!!!" With that streamers were exploded all over and the room broke out in cheers, and each of the five spot lights focused oneach of the five guys who each was at the moment, um-well kissing each of their girls.Soon flashing cameras, and catcalls were heard, but each couple ignored them, until Davis, Ken, Willis, Michael, and Cody finally came, and since they were unable to pull them apart, they pushed them off the stage, where they headed to the garden to- no not that!- talk of their hopes and resolutions for the year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Finally finished this fic… eh heh a year late but still… anyway… I hope you like the ending, I'm not sure if I should add an epilogue or not though…

Li: FINALLY JEEZ…! NO MORE HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THIS AGGRAVATION!

Biyo: I agree… finally I can take a long long long vacation.

Chibi Blaze: Grrr!

WTL: Don't get to excited… I have another story idea!

B, L, CB: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

WTL: ;) heheheheheee


End file.
